Senshi no tamashī (Alma De Guerrero) (Suspendida)
by Ichigo Mugetsu
Summary: Los Quincys aparecieron antes de lo previsto y los arrancar están creciendo de numero, ichigo tendrá que hacerse fuerte por su cuenta ya que los shinigami lo dejaron por su cuenta, por suerte tiene el apoyo de zanguetsu y su hueco interno y con su ayuda tendrá que dominar su nuevo poder que ara que Aizen, Yhwach y Yamamoto tiemblen
1. Prólogo

**PROLOGO**

Soledad, abandono, desesperación Eran los sentimientos que experimentaba kurosaki ichigo en este momento ya que todo por lo que había luchado se estaba desmoronando poco a poco, en menos de un mes. Primero el secuestro y rescate de Orihime, donde a pesar de los retos y dificultades lograron salir vivos del hueco mundo, pero aun así lo que paso en ese lugar era algo que marco la vida de kurosaki ichigo, desde pelear contra espadas de alto nivel, asta perder el control a manos de un hollow y atacar a diestra y siniestra tanto a enemigos como aliados, por suerte recupero el control gracias a que al que creyó su enemigo, y aun cuando avía ganado vea como lo vea para ichigo fue una derrota, después de la pelea de ichigo contra Ulquiorra pensaron que ahora podían irse, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando tuvieron que enfrentar a una gran cantidad de arrancar donde casi perdieron la vida de no ser porque Urahara había abierto la garganta en el momento y el lugar indicado para que pudieran escapar.

días despues, ichigo en uno de sus tantos recorridos patruyando la ciudad de Karakura en busca de hollow una garganta lo atrapó enviandolo al mundo hueco, donde era esperado por un grupo de Quincys y pelear una batalla para la cual no estaba preparado, para su suerte después de una muy dura batalla contra el grupo Quincy y casi caer en la inconsciencia, por más extraño que parezca resivia ayuda de su hueco interno que sano sus heridas y logro abrirle una garganta para que se fuera ya que un grupo de arrancar de dirigía a su posición para investigar la extraña pelea que estaba ocurriendo en su territorio cuando pensó que podía descansar en el camino de vuelta al mundo humano recibió una llamada de Akon un miembro del doceavo escuadrón, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se le informo que el seiritei estaba abajo ataque Quincys, pero su sorpresa no acaba hay ya que había sido encerrado por el mismo Quincy con quien avía peleado en el hueco mundo, impidiéndole salir de la garganta, pero su encierro no duro mucho ya que los arrancar que avían ido a investigas se avían encontrado con dicho Quincy y no dudaron en quitarle la vida.

Una vez que ichigo logro salir de la garganta logro llegar al seiritei para ver como estaba en ruinas como sus amigo y conocidos estaba al borde de la muerte y todo era culpa de una persona que seguía hay, sin dudar fue en dirección donde se encontraba dicha persona para ver que estaba por matar al capitán comandante Yamamoto, que por fortuna logro evitar

este intento hacerle frente al líder de los Quincys pero solo logro que le dieran una golpiza que puso su vida en riesgo y no solo eso sino que iso que rompieran a tensa zangetsu en dos. Impotente solo puedo ver como su enemigo se retiraba sin poder hacer nada. Días después despertó con su cuerpo cubierto por vendas bañadas en sangre, luego de recuperarse se dirigió al escuadrón 12 donde el capitán Kurotsuchi había reparado a zangetsu para su alivio pero grade su sorpresa al ver que ahora zangetsu estaba dividido en dos katana simples. El capitán Kurotsuchi le explico que una zanpacto al romperse y ser reparada como el iso, esa zanpacto no será tan fuerte como solía ser

ichigo cansado solo tomo sus zanpactos y se fue del cuartel del escuadrón 12, los días pasaron e ichigo solo entrenaba con la esperanza de volvese más fuerte para poder hacerle frente a Aizen y a Yhwach, pero sus esperanzas se fueron cuando iso un getsuga tensho con sus nuevas zampactos y aun con sus máscara no era ni la mitad de lo fuerte que era antes y fue de mal en peor cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía usar el bankai. Más días pasaron e ichigo se encontró con Renji, el se entero de que su zanpacto también había sido rota, pero su impresión fue grande al ver que su zanpacto no solo estaba bien si no que su bankai se avía fortalecido, y este le reveló que en esa semana el había ido a entrenar con el escuadrón cero y hay reparado su zanpakuto

ichigo fue con el escuadro cero a pedir les que reparan a zangetsu pero estos se negaron y le dieron la espalda, al igual a todo que le pedía ayuda incluso Rukia lo ignoro cuando fue a pedirle un consejo

Arto de todo y de todos, regreso al mundo humano donde se las ingeniería para hacerse más fuerte, tenía pensado pedirle a su padre que le entrenará pero se sorprendió cuando leyo una carta que le avía escrito que decía que fue a la sociedad de almas porque había sido convocado para pedirle su colaboración en la guerra lo cual el acepto

ichigo cansado fue a un lugar apartado de la ciudad de Karakura donde no dañara a nadie y empezó a entrenar por su cuenta

 **xXx bosque, ichigo xXx**

ichigo se encontraba descargando su furia con los arboles que no tenían medio con que defenderse de las brutales estocadas del pelinaranja, cansado pensó en pedirle un consejo a la única persona que esperaba no lo rechazará

"zangetsu estas hay" pensó concentrándose para entrar en su mundo interno

"sabes que siempre estoy aquí ichigo" respondio zangetsu apareciendo frente a ichigo "dime que necesitas" pregunto este pero el ya sabia que era lo que iba a preguntar

"quiero saber, sabes alguna manera en la que me pueda volver más fuerte" pregunto este con la esperanza de que fuera un si

"lo siento pero la única manera que conozco de volverse fuerte es entrenar" respondió calmadamente a lo cual ichigo se desilusiono

"eso es mentira" se escucho una voz que ichigo como si a muy bien, era la voz de su hueco interno "sabes que hay una manera de que se vuelva fuerte y tu y yo sabes cual zangetsu" hablo nuevamente este materializandose frente de zangetsu e ichigo que se impresionó por la apariencia que tenía, su mascara habia cambiado y ahora era idéntica a la que el tenía cuando enloqueció en la pelea contra Ulquiorra

zangetsu calmadamente le miro y le hablo "sabes que no esta preparado para eso, aun no"

"entonces cuando" pregunto el hueco quitándose la máscara mostrando su cara molesta "porque a diferencia de tí yo no quiere que muera"

ichigo en eso momento estaba muy confundido "de que están hablando, si hay un método ej que pueda hacerme más fuerte tienen que decír"

"es algo para lo que no estas preparado" dijo zangetsu "cuando llegue su momento se te será revelado"

"vasta si tu no vas a decírselo se lo diré yo" dijo el ichigo hueco "ichigo escúchame todo este tiempo el te a mentido en realidad no es zangetsu" dijo señalandolo

"¿que?, de que hablas como es que no es zangetsu" pregunto ichigo

El ichigo hueco estaba por responder pero fue interrumpido por un getsuga tensho producto de "zangetsu" "primero no quieres decirle la verdad ahora me atacas con mi propio poder" hablo ichigo hueco muy molesto

"no puedo permitir que el lo sepa, no aun" dijo zangetsu con su rostro ensombresido

"por si no lo as notado estamos en medio de una guerra contra dos fracciones que nós quieren muerto y no tenemos oportunidad" hablo el ichigo hueco

"oigan ya paren" interrumpió ichigo "zangetsu que es lo que me estas escondiendo, sea lo que sea tienes que decírmelo, no creó que sea tan malo" dijo ichigo

"ichigo yo..." "zangetsu" no pudo terminar de hablar porque se escucho una gran explosión, y esta no venia del mundo interno de ichigo si no del exterior

"que estará pasando" pregunto ichigo

"ichigo esa energía es de un Quincy y esta muy serca de tu casa" hablo el ichigo hueco

"YUZU, KARIN" este sin perder el tiempo salió de su mundo interno y corrió lo más rápido posible en dirección de su casa

en su interior zangetsu le caían gotas de sudor en la frente "ichigo piensa lo que estas haciendo no puedes pelear podrías morir"

"eso no me importa tengo que rescatar a Yuzu y a Karin, debo protegerlas" sin importarle lo que dijo zangetsu este acelero el paso

"pero no podrás hacer nada solo podrías herir a tus hermanas, piénsalo, que pasaría si se desata una pelea en medio de esta ciudad" zangetsu intento inútilmente de convencerlo

"no me importa si se destruye toda karakura salvaré a mis hermanas aunque tenga que morir"

"pero..." zangetsu no pudo hablar más ya que ichigo corto la comunicación "maldicion"

el ichigo hueco que asta ahora permaneció callado le hablo "te dije que esto pasaría y no quisiste escucharme, ahora ichigo va a una pelea la cual no puede ganar"

"te dejare tomar el control, con tu ayuda ichigo podrá salir vivo de esta" dijo zangetsu

a lo cual ichigo hueco negó "el tiene que saber y si tiene que morir para que puedas entender haci tendrá que ser" dijo para después desaparecer y dejar a zangetsu solo

xXx en el exterior, ichigo xXx

ichigo corría como alma que lleva el diablo con su mente echa un desastre, ¿que haré no puedo ganar?¿que le pasaba a mi hueco, parecía que estaba preocupado de que algo me pasara?¿que me oculta zangetsu?¿realmente podre confiar en el si me oculta algo?. Esas y millones de preguntas más cruzaban por su mente, pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado al ver que estaba cerca de su casa

"YUZU KARIN" grito este aterrizando para ver que solo quedaban las ruinas de su casa "que paso aquí" dijo callendo de rodillas al suelo, buscando con la mirada por todos lados en busca de alguna señal de vida asta que las localizo, eran dos mujeres Quincys por lo que párese y ambas tenían a sus hermanas en sus brazos


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

ichigo observo como aquellas mujeres, aparentemente responsables de la destrucción de su casa y secuestro de sus hermanas se iban como si nada dándole la espalda como si nada de lo que hubiera pasado importara.

ichigo poniéndose de pie corrió hacia dichas mujeres "OIGAN QUE CREEN QUE HACEN CON MIS HERMANAS, DEJENLAS AHORA" grito ichigo llamando la atención de ambas mujeres

la primera era una morena de unos 16 a 17 años, con el pelo negro asta su cintura, vestía una minifalda blanca con líneas azules una chaqueta de cuero igual blanca y una camiseta de tirantes negra debajo de esta ella fue la primera en hablar "tu... eres kurosaki ichigo" pregunto la mujer

ichigo una vez que logró detallar a la mujer respondió "si soy yo y quien demonios son ustedes y porque se llevan a mis hermanas"

"nosotras somos Sternritter, vinimos aquí porque detectamos el poder Quincy que provenía de esta mocosas" contesto la otro mujer que al parecer tenía la misma edad que la primera, era peliverde, con ojos del mismo color, su vestimenta consistía en un mini short que apenas cubrían sus muslos, unas botas de combates gris, y una chaqueta que le llegaba por encima del ombligo

"¿poder Quincy? de que demonios están hablando" pregunto ichigo confundido "mis hermanas no son Quincys así que dejenlas por las buenas o por las malas" dijo ichigo desenfundado sus zanpakutos

"creó que serán por las malas" dijo la pelinegra "Candice llevate a las mocosas yo me encargare del shinigami" dijo arrojandole a Karin

"porque tu te encargaras de el y yo me tengo que hacerme cargo de estas pestes"dijo la nombrada Candice "Bambietta tu siempre quieres llevarte el crédito de todo"

la nombrada Bambietta volteo a ver a Candice "si quieres puedes hacerte cargo tu del shinigami y yo de las niñas"

"eso estaría mejor ten" dijo arrojandole a Yuzu y Karin "ahora solo observa como se pelea" dijo pasando al frente "bien kurosaki ichigo veamos de que esta echo un ex potencial de guerra"

"¿ex potencial de guerra?" pregunto ichigo confundido

"bueno déjame explicarte, antes de partir del Wandenreich se nos advierte a cada Sternritter de 5 potenciales de guerra, el 5 es Sosuke Aizen por su reiatsu, el 4 Kisuke Urahara por sus métodos, el 3 Ichibei Hyosube por su sabiduría y el ex primero ichigo kurosaki por su habilidad latente, claro que dejaste de ser una amenaza cuando tu zanpakuto se rompió y ahora no vales nada" dijo Candice para atacar a ichigo que apenas pudo defenderse de la velocidad de la Sternritter

Candice uso su Hirenkyaku y apareció detrás de ichigo y con su blut arterie le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda provocando que se estrelle con unos edifios en contrusccion, pero rápidamente se repuso para ver como candice ya se encontraba frente de el con una espada de reiatsu haciendo un corte profundo en su pecho que casi lo deja fuera de combate si no fuera porque aún tenía que recuperar a sus hermanas, este cargo su getsuga tensho que Candice recibió con su blut vene, dándole a demostrar a ichigo que su técnica no le iso ni el más mínimo efecto, ichigo en un momento de desesperación materializó su máscara hollow y con una velocidad mayor atacó a Candice que lo esperaba de frente, ichigo cargo un getsuga tensho negro en sus espadas y dándole una estocada en el cuello de Candice libero el getsuga tensho, por un momento pensó que había funcionado asta que las manos de Candice salieron de la cortina de humo, tomando a ichigo por los hombros y liberando una gran carga eléctrica causandole graves quemaduras

"que patético, realmente eras el principal peligro para los Sternritter, que decepción" dijo liberando otra gran carga eléctrica haciendo que la máscara de ichigo desaparezca, le soltó los hombros para que callera libremente al frío concreto para después mirar a Bambietta con cara de superioridad "ves lo fácil que es encargarse de los problemas" sin dejar de mirarla mientras caminaba asta que la voz de ichigo la detuvo

"a donde crees que vas" dijo el moribundo ichigo que se encontraba al borde del desmayo "aun puedo pelear" tomando el mango de sus espadas y piniendoce en guardia

Candice su Hirenkyaku y apareció frente a ichigo dándole en el estomago con su puño cargado de voltaje, asiendo que ichigo caiga nuevamente, se volteo pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más ichigo le tomo del tobillo

"n..no...dejare...que se lleven...a Yuzu y a Karin" dijo este para que Candice le pisara la mano

formó una espada de reiatsu en su mano "ya me canse de tí muere de una vez" dijo Candice clavándole la espada en la espalda y seguir su camino "vez ya termine ya podemos irnos"

luego de la partida de Bambietta y Candice Urahara llego a donde se encontraba ichigo retiro la espada de reiatsu y lo llevo rápidamente a su tienda, una vez allí llamo a Orihime que al enterarse corrió para curar a ichigo que aun se encontraba inconsiemte

 **xXx mente de ichigo xXx**

ichigo se encontraba en su mundo interno flotando en aquel océano en donde cada ves se hundía más y más en la profundidades, intento nadar para llegar a la superficie pero poco a poco su cuerpo se le iban las ganas de luchar y se dejaba caer en las tinieblas ahogándose en su propio mundo

 **xXX en el exterior, tienda de Urahara xXx**

en la habitación de ichigo este lentamente abría los ojos mirando a su alrededor desorientado "ya despertaste" dijo una voz familiar volteo a su derecha para encontrarse con su padre, al ver rápidamente se paro y le tomo del cuello de la camisa

"en donde demonios estas" le pregunto muy molesto

por su parte Ishin estaba algo preocupado por como se encontraba su hijo "ichigo cálmate aun no estas en condiciones de moverte"

"eso no me importa ahora dime que estabas haciendo cuando se llevaron a tus hijas" dijo presionando el agarre

"yo me encontraba ocupado en la sociedad de almas, el viejo Yamamoto me pidio ayuda en la guerra y yo dije que si y como mis poderes volvieron me dice que puedo volver a ser capi..." no pudo terminar de decir ya que ichigo solo le apretaba más

"eso no me importa porque no viniste cuando ellas te necesitaban"pregunto más furioso ichigo "se supone que eres su padre y las dejaste solas ahora quien sabe que estarán pasando donde quiera que esten, y como es eso de que ellas tienen poder Quincy explícate"

"hah, ya te enteraste"dijo cabizbajo

"enteranme de que"

Por toda una hora Ishin le estuvo explicado a ichigo quien era su madre, de como un hollow la infecto con su alma y de como tuvo que perder sus poderes para salvarla, también le dijo como Yhwach fusionaba una parte de su alma con los demás Quincys para hacerse más fuerte

"supiste eso todo este tiempo y no me lo dijiste" grito ichigo furioso

"ichigo cálmate ya encontraremos la manera de rescatar a tus hermanas ahora escúchame, logre hacer que el escuadrón cero te acepte, podrán reparar a zangetsu" dijo Ishin tratando de calmar a ichigo

"eso no me importa ya no quiero su ayuda"

en eso un pelirrojo que ichigo conosia bien iso acto de presencia "deberías reconsiderarlo kurosaki ya que en este momento no eres tan útil que digamos" dijo Renji

"es verdad ichigo si vas con el recuadron cero ellos no solo reparara a zangetsu si no que la haránas fuerte que antes" dijo una pelinegra que ichigo reconocío al instante era Rukia

"cállense no quiero saber nada de ninguno de ustedes" grito ichigo furioso

"oye que demonios te pasa no es nuestra cual que seas tan débil que ni siquiera te puedes defender a tí mismo" dijo Renji que revivió un golpe por parte de ichigo

"mira quien lo dice el que se iso un poco más fuerte y ya se cree invencible" dijo ichigo

"oye que te pasa ichigo cálmate" dijo Rukia

"esto ya me canso me voy" dijo ichigo tomando sus espadas y poniéndose su ropa para irse

"a donde vas" pregunto Ishin

"iré por mis hermanas" dijo ichigo pero antes de que saliera por la puerta fue detenido por Ishin

"ichigo acéptalo ya no eres tan fuete como antes, sacrifique mucho para que el escuadrón cero te resiviera, podrás ir a buscar a Yuzu y a Karin, pero primero tienes que ser más fuerte" dijo Ishin

ichigo bajo la mirada y dijo"sabes les puedes decir a todo el escuadrón cero que se valla a la mierda" dijo ichigo para salir de la tienda

horas después ichigo ya se encontraba muy lejos de Karakura había recorrido varios kilómetros asta que paro en un bosque, se concentró para ir a su mundo interno

"zangetsu, zangetsu donde estas viejo, zangetsu" gritaba ichigo por todos lados esperando una respuesta

"aquí estoy ichigo " dijo zangetsu a sus espaldas

ichigo volteo rápidamente "zangetsu tienes que decirme como puedo volverme más fuerte, por favor tienes que decirme"

"ichigo" dijo zangetsu "yo.. "

"ya que digamosle asta claro que lo necesita, tu mismo viste la paliza que le dieron" dijo ichigo hueco entrando en escena

"ichigo" dijo zangetsu "yo no soy zangetsu, zangetsu es un nombre que me invente para que confiaras en mi"

"pero porque... "iba de decir ichigo pero se dio cuenta de algo "zangetsu tu..."

"si ichigo yo soy la parte del alma de Yhwach que reside en tí" confesó este "y como también abras notado los poderes que te e dado asta ahora han sido de tu hueco"

"quien eres? me mentiste todo este tiempo" dijo ichigo aun sin creerlo

"no ichigo, aparte de mi nombre yo nunca te e mentido, yo nunca quise que te convirtieras en shinigami porque sabía que este momento llegaria, pero te e visto crecer y ahora solo quiero que sigas tu camino" zangetsu saco su mano por fuere de su túnica y una espada de reiatsu empezó a formar de esta iluminando todo el mundo interno de ichigo

cuando la luz disminuyó ichigo pudo ver tensa zangetsu frente de el donde antes estaba zangetsu, en su mano portaba una espada de luz que no tenía forma definida este la apunto hacia este y hablo

"mira ichigo esta es tu nueva zanpakuto" dijo tensa zangetsu "pero no puedo dartela"

esto confundio a ichigo "que porque no?"

"porque tienes que ganartela" dijo su hueco mientras en su mano también aparecía una espada similar a la de tensa zangetsu

ambos empazaron a desintegrarse en pequeñas partículas de luz que empezaban a gustarse para mostrar como tensa zangetsu y ichigo hueco se habían fusionado

"eso hora de comenzar ichigo" dijo zangetsu hollow mientras ichigo desenfundado sus espadas y empezaban a batirse el duelo entre ichigo y zangetsu hollow


	3. Chapter 2

**Nota importante: El prólogo y el capitulo 1 an sido editados se recomienda leerlos antes de leer este capitulo gracias por su atención**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **xXx Wandenreich, Yuzu y Karin xXx**

Yuzu y Karin recién despertaban después que fueron llevadas por las Sternritter a Wandenreich, la más desorientada de las dos era Yuzu que no entendía que fue lo que paso solo recordaba que estaba en casa preparando el almuerzo antes de que llegara ichigo y de repente oyo una gran explosión y después no recordaba nada mas, Karin por su parte era quien estaba más clara de de situación, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban fue abierta por una mujer de pelo negro y ojos púrpura

-Karin y Yukurosaki-pregunto kurosaki-preguna lo que Karin afirmó-bien síganme su majestad quiere verlas, mi nombre es Bambietta Basterbine y ella es Candice Catnipp, siganos-dijo autoritaria la nombrada Bambietta

Yuzu y Karin siguieron a Bambietta por un gran conjunto de escaleras. Su viaje a este nuevo e inusual destino no fue muy agradable. Ninguno de las dos ni siquiera tenían idea dónde estaban o incluso cómo llegaron allí. Candice andaba detrás de ellas, con expresión aburrida.

Yuzu de vez en cuando miraba hacía atrás y veía cómo la mujer la miraba con aires de arrogancia. '¿Por qué me mira así?' Pensó la chica intimidada.

Karin por el contrario estaba examinando cada detalle de su entorno con conciencia analítica. Al entrar al gran y aterrador palacio de hielo, siguieron a Bambietta por un pasillo y en poco tiempo se encontraron lo que parecía ser una sala masiva.

Caminaron por medio de Quincys que estaban en formación. Todos ellos estaban vestidos de blanco, y miraban al frente, haciendo caso omiso de los recién llegados. Sentado encima de un trono flotante cerca de la parte delantera, estaba un hombre con túnica blanca, con el pelo largo y de un negro oscuro, que Yuzu creía que se veía muy intimidante. El hombre tenía una apariencia de mediana edad. Él miró a ellos dos como si fueran hormigas.

-Bambietta... Pensé que te pedí a Quincys ¿Y me traes a unas niñas?- Dijo el hombre desde su trono.

Bambietta asintió. -Sí, Su Majestad... Ellas son unas Quincy como estoy seguro de que se habrá dado cuenta. Yo creía que encontraría una solución apropiada para su vida- Yhwach sonrió maliciosamente mientras levitaba hacía abajo desde su trono y se paró frente. Se abrió paso por encima de los innumerables Quincys.

Cerca de la parte delantera, muchos Sternritters estaban presentes en la sala. Karin miró a su alrededor y llego a la conclusión de que fácilmente había más de veinte Sternritters presentes. Estaban alineados en primera fila, delante de las tropas y todos tenían expresiones muy distintas.

-'¿Es esto algún tipo de reunión o algo? Parece como si estuvieran esperando a que lleguemos...'-Pensó Karin con curiosidad.

-bien entonses niñas... Digan su nombre al Wandenreich-dijo Yhwach de forma imponente

-Yu... Yuzu kurosaki-dijo casi temblando de miedo

-karin kurosaki-dijo intentando no parecer asustada

-no se porque pero Tengo la sensación de que tienen un gran poder. Estás invitada a unirte al Wandenreich

-P-pero... Sólo quiero ir a casa-Yuzu Encontró el valor para decir la chica. Ella inmediatamente se arrepintió de su comentario cuando las miradas severas de todos los Sternritters se centraron en ella.

Yhwach rió de su comentario, detuviendo los rostros peligrosos de los Sternritters.

-Oh, pero mi querida y dulce niña... Ya estás en tu hogar. Bambietta... Velarás por ellas y asegúrate de que reciba la atención adecuada. También me gustaría que sean entrenadas-dijo Yhwach dándole la vuelta para irce

-no se quien seas...-dijo Karin causando que Yhwach se detenga y la mira por encima del hombro-pero ichiniiichinii vendrá por nosotras y te va a arrepentir-dijo reviviendo una mirada divertida de todos los Sternritter presentes en especial de Candice y Yhwach

-tu hermano esa excusa de shinigami el ni siquiera pudo contra mi menos podra con Yhwach-sama-dijo Candice con arrogancia

-con que ichigo kurosaki vendrá por ustedes-dijo Yhwach-bien entonces me encargare de matarle personalmente frente a ustedes-dijo volteandose para regresar a su trono

 **xXx lugar desconocido, ichigo xXx**

ichigo se encontraba en un duelo con zangetsu hollow, la pelea llevaba horas y no parecía que iba a terminar pronto, el traje de ichigo estaba echo pedazos solo le quedaba los pantalones tenía algunas que otras heridas y quemaduras echas por el getsuga tensho, realmente quería parar ya que lo único en que podía pensar ahora es en ir por sus hermanas, pero también es por ellas que la pelea aun no acababa tenía que ganarse su bankai y solo lo podía lograr su derrota a zangetsu hollow que no parecía cansado y a diferencia de ichigo el estaba intacto sin ninguna hería

-es todo lo que tienes ichigo-dijo zangetsu enviandolo por milésima vez al piso, pero oír milésima vez ichigo se volvía a levantar-ya ríndete no voy a decirte como usar el bankai si ni siquiera eres capas de herirme

-maldicio parece que e estado luchando por días y no e podido siquiera hacerle con corte-dijo exhausto ichigo-"tengo que pensar en como derrotarlo, maldicio el dijo que era yo pero el no se parece en nada a mi, el es más fuerte y más rápido parece invencible"-penso ichigo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que zangetsu se lanzaba hacia el nuevamente-"aunque es ridículo que este peleando con el, si el es..."-y hay fue cuando todo fue claro para ichigo que soltó ambas zanpakuto y recibió la estocada de zangetsu hollow esperando el dolor que jamás llego

-bien ichigo al fin comprendiste-dijo zangetsu con media sonrisa-entendiste que no puedes luchar con tí mismo-

-no duele-dijo ichigo

-claro que no cuando me aceptaste ya no puede haber más dolor-respondio zangetsu

-que pasara ahora-pregunto este

-lo que debió pasar desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo apartandoce un poco de ichigo-los 3 seremos uno otra vez-y al terminar de decir esto su cuerpo esposo a volverce partículas de luz que empezaron a cubrir a ichigo asta cubrirlo por completo

cuando la luz finalmente desaparecio ichigo ya tenía en sus manos el bankai que tanto lucho por obtener, su cabello se volvió negro y de su cabeza salieron dos cuernos blancos orientados hacia adelante su traje desaparecio dejando solamente las vendas grises

y su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto de reiatsu negro, al igual que sus pantalones. (imagínense el cuando usa el getsuga tensho final, solo que con cuernos blancos), tenía tatuaje de tristes por todo el cuerpo y en su pecho todos iban horientados en centro de su pecho por debajo de su garganta donde había un círculo negro simulando un hueco

 **xXx en el exterior, ichigo xXx**

ichigo abrió los ojos para notar que seguía en el mismo bosque pero estaba en su forma bankai este podía sentir el gran poder que fluía oor todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado por tener tal poder miro como su brazo derecho estava envuelto en reiatsu y un pensamiento se cruzó por su mente.

"no estoy seguro pero creó que ambos son zangetsu"penso ichigo recordando la imagen de tensa zangetsu y ichigo hueco

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió varios reiatsu conocidos hacercarse así el y estaban muy serca, al llegar pudo ver un grupo de 12 perdonas todas con traje shinigami esas personas eran: soi-fong, shinji, kenpachi, Yoruichi, Rukia, Renji, Ikaku, Ayasewa, Matsumoto, Kiba, iba y Ishin

Que habían venido al mundo humano para investigar el extraño reiatsu que se sintió en toda la sociedad de almas, rápidamente bajaron para ver de quien se trataba pero uno de ellos estaba más que sorprendido estaba en shock

-quien eres identificate ahora-exigio soi-fong la cual no tuvo respuesta lo cual la molesto un poco-hey que no escuchas!-

-ya vasta soi-fong no le provoquemos no sabemos que nivel pueda tiener o si es o lo un enemigo-dijo Yoruichi pero fue ignorada por Renji

-oye dinos quien eres, no hagas que te lastimemos-dijo Renji arrogante y es que ya no era un secreto que desde reparaton su zanpakuto y mejoraron su bankai se creía el rey del mundo

-tu... tu eres...-dijo Ishin llamando la atención de todos-eres tu ichigo-fijo lo cual dejo a todos sorprendidos por tal revelación

-no es imposible ichigo no es tan fuerte y menos desde que se rompió su zanpacto-dijo Rukia a lo cual todos asintieron pensando que era un error de parte de ahora capitán de la quinta division

-la verdad tampoco creó que sea ichigo aparte de que no se parece nada a el ichigo no tiene irse reiatsu-dijo Ikaku

-la verdad si soy ichigo-dijo ichigo impactando a todos-y la explicación de mi apariencia es por que este es mi nuevo bankai

-nuevo bankai imposible, si tu bankai se rompió cuando te enfrentaste a Yhwach yo mismo lo vi-dijo renji aun incrédulo

-pues descubrí que estoy lleno de sorpresas-dijo volviendo al shinkai dando a demostrar que realmente era ichigo aunque con algunos cambios

Estaba a punto de guardar sus zanpacto pero kempachi apareció delante de él para restarle a una pelea

-NUEVO BANKAI, EXELENTE VEAMOS QUE TAN FYERTE ES KUROSAKI ICHIGO-grito kempachi con su zanpacto en mano listo para cortar a ichigo que detuvo su zanpacto con su mano desnuda impidiendo que este pudiera moverse

-lo siento pero no tengo tiempo de ponerme a pelear contigo tengo que ir por mis hermanas-dijo para darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago que iso que saliera volando varios metros derribando a algunos árboles-me tengo que ir-dijo para después desapacer en una garganta lo que dejo a todos más impresionados y con varias preguntas ¿como pudo abrir una garganta, se abra aliado con los arrancar? ¿nuevo bankai como lo obtuvo? ¿que tan fuerte será ahora? esas y más preguntas desfilaban por la mente de los shinigamis


	4. Chapter 3

**xXx lugar desconocido , ichigo xXx**

ichigo se encontraba flotando en un oscuro espacio, estaba con los ojos cerrados intentando concentrarse para abrir una sombra (es como los Quincys se transporta entre el Wandenreich, el hueco mundo y el seiritei). Porque lo hacia? porque según zangetsu y su padre tenía sangre Quincy y solo ellos podían abrir sombras. Pasaron muchas ahora sin ningún exito, pensaba rendirse y a buscar otra manera de ir a Wandenreich, pero recordó que nó había otra manera

 **xXx Wandenreich, Yuzu y Karin xXx**

Yuzu y Karin no estaban en las mejores condiciones posibles, estaban atrapadas en un lugar que no conocían y obligadas para entrenar para una guerra que no querían pelear. Ahora están en camino al trono de Yhwach porque este solicito su presencia, guiados por Bambietta que una al frente

"po.. porque quiere vernos" le pregunto Yuzu que era la más asustada de ambas.

"su majestad les dará un Schrift, oficialmente serán parte de nosotros" les respondió

"pero nosotras no queremos estar aquí" dijo karin entendido a que se refería ya que en el poco tiempo que han estado hay Bambietta les había explicado lo básico del Wandenreich

"aqui nadie quiere serlo todos estamos obligados a hacer lo que Yhwach dice" dijo Bambietta fríamente

"Karin cuando ichinii vendrá por nosotras" pregunto Yuzu

"lamento desilusionarte pero tu hermano esta muerto, mi amiga se encargó de matarlo" dijo Bambietta

"no ichinii no puede estar muerto estas mintiendo!" dijo Yuzu

"cálmate Yuzu m, ya veras que ichinii vendrá por nosotras" calmo Karin

"saben en cierto modo les tengo envidia, ustedes tienen a alguien que se preocupa por ustedes y daría la vida por salvarlas, estoy celosa" dijo Bambietta sin verlas

siguieron su camino en silencio llegando al salón del trono donde estaba Yhwach y ayunos Sternritter

Haschwalth le indicó a Yuzu y Karin que entrase, antes de cerrar las puertas de la cámara tras ella. Poco a poco las chicas se abrieron paso hasta llegar a donde estaba Yhwach sentado en un trono. Las adolescentes miraron con cautela a su alrededor antes de encontrarse con la mirada severa de Yhwach. El líder Quincy notó su incertidumbre y finalmente habló. "A pesar del hecho de que no son de sangre pura, sus poderes Quincy son fuertes y están en rápido desarrollo. La pequeña semilla de poder que nació en ustedes ha florecido rápidamente en un corto período de tiempo."

Yuzu no tenía idea de qué decir en respuesta y asintió. Él se fijó en la reacción de ella y luego continuó. "Hoy pues, te asignaré tu propio Schrift."

"¿Por qué quiere que yo sea una Sternritter?" Finalmente Yuzu encontró el valor para pedir. En parte quería retrasar lo inevitable, pero por otra parte tenía curiosidad.

"Veo un gran potencial dentro de ti. Preveo que serás una poderosa Quincy dentro de mi Wandenreich. Puedo sentir tus dudas, pero no miedo, karin Kurosaki... Tu vida tiene un gran significado para mí." Explicó Yhwach.

"Lo siento por preguntar Yhwach, ¿pero qué espera de mí como una Sternritter?" Preguntó karin con el mismo cuidado y respeto que yuzu

El emperador Quincy inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera absorto en sus pensamientos. "¿Qué es lo que tienes miedo de hacer cuando seas Sternritter?"

Su pregunta era inesperada, y Yuzu rápidamente trató de pensar en algo que decir. Desafortunadamente no tuvo la oportunidad, ya que Yhwach habló de nuevo. "Sé que eres joven e inocente... Pero debes entender que es un honor estar a mi lado como uno de mis caballeros de élite. Esperaré una multitud de cosas de ti. Se esperará que entrenes regularmente... Luches... E incluso mates en caso de necesidad. También necesitaré tu ayuda para purgar Hueco Mundo y el seiritei. Preferiría que tu hermano se una a nosotros en nuestra cruzada para purgar a los Shinigamis pero por dwsgracia murio a manos de una de mis Sternritter."

Yuzu quería preguntar qué pasaría si se negaba, pero sabía que era probablemente una mala idea. En cambio, ella se quedó ahí con nerviosismo. "¿Qué me hará este Schrift? ¿Qué es?"

"Debido a la naturaleza de tus poderes, te daré la Schrift L, The Light, la luz. Llévala con honor, joven Yuzu. Y a tí Karin se te dará se te dará la D, the Dark." Dijo Yhwach mientras sostenía su mano hacía arriba, que ahora brillaba en un tenue azul. Yuzu y Karin sentía una afluencia inusual cuando la energía la rodeó. Después de que se calmó, ella miró a su alrededor con incertidumbre.

"¿Ha terminado?" pregunto Yuzu

Yhwach sonrió admirablemente. "Sí, la ceremonia ha concluido... Te darás cuenta de que tu Schrift te hará extremadamente poderosa con el tiempo. Es, sin duda, uno de los Schrift más poderosos que he derramado sobre unos sternritter llevenlo con honor... Puede irse, Sternritter L y D"

"puedo decir algo" pregunto karin a lo cual Yhwach asintió "ichinii no esta muerto y va venir por nosotras no será bonito" las risas de los Sternritter presentes no se hicieron esperar pero fueron callados por una enorme presión espiritual

"ese reiatsu" dijo Yhwach riendo "kurosaki ichigo, parece ser que se a convertido nuevamente en un potencial de guerra jejejeje"

xXx fuera de Wandenreich, ichigo xXx

ichigo por fin de varias horas abrió una sombra ahora se encontraba en la entrada de Wandenreich, el imponente palacio de hielo a pesar de no ser tan grande como las noches debia admitir que era ímprecionate, cerro sus ojos concentrándose buscando a firma espiritual de Yuzu y Karin que a pesar de ser minúsculas aun podía detectarlas, su impresión fue grande al sentir el incremento de reiatsu en ambas ignorando completamente a las demás energías que se encontraba cerca de ellas. Sin perder nu un segundo más desaparecio en una estela negra.

 **xXx Wandenreich, salón del trono xXx**

Yhwach se estaba planeando que hacer con ichigo y si tendría que encargarse el mismo de el, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que en menos de un segundo ichigo se encontraba en la sala del trono impactando a todos ya que ase un segundo pudieron sentir su energía en la entrada del Wandenreich. Ichigo con su mirada seria y sin expresión alguna miro a Yuzu y Karin, las mencionadas estaban muy felices de ver a su hermano sano y con vida.

"Yuzu Karin nos vamos" dijo con una voz neutral y carente de emoción las nombradas asintieron más que felices y corrieron hacia ichigo sin importarle en lo más mínimo su nueva apariencia, pero su camino fue bloqueado por una o unas personas

Frente a ichigo se encontraba Gerard Valkyrie Y Lille Barro los Sternritter de élite ambos con una mirada ostia dirigida a ichigo. Por su parte Bambietta y Candice miraban asta el último detalle de ichigo notando el gran cambio en el, su cabello largo que caía libremente por su espalda asta su cintura, sus ahora ojos dorados, las cuernos que parecían estar echos de huesos y el shihakusho modificado decir que estaban impresionados por el drástico cambio era decir muy poco

Ichigo no dejaba de mirar a Gerard y Lille con una mirada aburrida "bueno esto lo diré una vez por eso espera que escuchen, a parte ce del camino y no tendré que hacerles daño" dijo ichigo a lis Sternritter

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" río Yhwach desde su trono "esto si que es una sorpresa kurosaki ichigo JAJAJAJAJA" reía como lunático según ichigo asta que pero y puso su atención en el nuevamente "dime no te gustaría ser parte de mi ejército con pagar junto conmigo el hueco mundo y al seirite, seria un nuevo mundo bajo nuestro dominio tendrías lo que quisieras tus más grandes sueños, y si te unes a mi te dejaría a cargo del mundo humano para que hajas lo que quieras con el, piénsalo serias como un Dios" dijo Yhwach extendiendo su mano hacia el "y solo tienes que decir una cosa y seri..." no pudo terminar de decir porque ichigo lo interrumpío

"me niego" dijo mirándolo con una expresión neutra

"que dijiste" pregunto Yhwach

"que me niego a estar bajo tus servicios y obedecerte"

"que decepción ustedes los héroes yo te ofrezco el mundo y tu lo rechazas" dijo dándoles una señal a los Sternritter que lo rodearon "te lo preguntare por última vez, te unirás a mi? Última oportunidad"

"Yuzu Karin, cierren pos ojos y no importa lo que escuchen no los abren esta bien" las nombradas con temor le obedecieron y cerrando los ojos lo más fuerte que podían, ichigo desenfundado sus zampactos al momento de que los Sternritter se lanzaban contra el. Pero todo el cuerpo de ichigo se iso un borrón que confundio a los Sternritter que sintieron un gran dolor en su pecho para ver como cada uno tenían un gran corte desde su hombro asta su cintura

Desorientados quelleron al piso sin saber lo que paso con una mirada borrosa solo pudieron ver a ichigo dándoles la espalda y miraba de frete a Yhwach que estaba tan sorprendido como ellos

'será mejor retirarse ichigo' oyo oyo la voz de zangetsu en su mente

'que pero porque puedo derrotarlo y acabar con esto' pregunto ichigo

'tu eres más fuerte que el pero el es mas inteligente, recuerda que un pedazo de su alma esta fusionada con la tuya y si la absorbe podrías morir y en tal caso que sobrevivas perderías todos tu poderes sin la opción de recuperarlos' le explico 'se inteligente y retírate entrena para dominar completamente tu bankai para no darle el lujo de recuperar el fragmento de su alma que tu tienes'

Ichigo de muy mala gana tu co aceptar pero en un momento de distracción Yhwach apareció delante de él e intento poner su mano en el pecho de ichigo con claras intenciones de recuperar lo que ichigo tiene de el. Pero antes de siquiera tocarlo con una estocada ichigo le corto la mano sorprendiendolo yo que en su última pelea con el este ni con su bankai pudo cortarte, y ahora le corto la mano con un simple shinkai. Ichigo aprovecho su momento de sorpresa y desapareció en una estela negra apareciendo detrás de Yuzu y Karin y cargando a ambas desaparecio en una sombra

 **aviso**

 **Hola mis lectores hay algo que quería preguntar, no hace mucho ley un comentario de** **Dexter31 preguntadome si esta historia seria de un harem, yo al no saber que decidir les deje esa responsabilidad a ustedes. Si quieren que sea un harem comente, si al harem junto con alguien que ria que este en el (si quieren). De lo contrario comente, no al harem y yo continuaré esta historia con una sola pareja para ichigo. Y quieres pedirles perdón por mis errores ortográficos (perdón si no se escribir (╥﹏╥)) pero hago lo que puedo asique les pido que tengan paciencia Bue. Comente y boten**


	5. Chapter 4

**xXx Karakura, Ichigo xXx**

Una vez que ichigo logro escapar del Wandenreich, regreso en al mismo bosque que dejo a los shinigami, para su suerte estaba totalmente solo, su mirada fue hacia sus hermanas para ver que estaban totalmente dormidas, al parecer pasar por la sombra las afecto y calleron insconsientes. Y pensó a donde iría, su casa fue destruida en el secuestro de sus hermanas, no podía ir con los shinigamis porque podía poner en riesgo de poner a sus hermanas en fuego cruzado, y aunque ni le importaba ir al huevo mundo no arriesgaría que sus hermanas fueran comidas por un hueco, y acababan de regresar del Wandenreich, pensó que tal vez estarían más seguras con Urahara pero no quería ni verlo, solo quedaban sus amigos, pero solo los pondría en riesgo, solo le quedaba quedarse con ellas y protegerlas todo le que podía, sin más que hacer pensó ir con Orihime y mañana pensaría que aria.

Minutos después se encontraba fuera de la casa de orihime, y realmente necesito valor para tocar la puerta.

TOC TOC TOC

Una vez que Orihime abrió realmente se impresionó al ver a ichigo. Luego de minutos de silencio ichigo finalmente hablo "puedo pasar"

"ah...eh...cla...claro por favor pasa kurosaki-kun" dijo tímidamente aun sin poder creer que era ichigo

Ichigo paso y coloco a Yuzu y Karin en un sofá, y se miró a Orihime que estaba fuertemente sonrojada. Después de los 2 minutos más largo del universo Orihime finalmente tuco el valor de hablar

"y kuro...kurosaki-kun co...como as estado" dijo Orihime 'genial Orihime lo as arruinado'oenso esta algo avergonzada

Por su parte ichigo solo inclinó la cabeza a la derecha "ah... supongo que bien" respondio a la pregunta. Iba a decir algo pero antes miro por una venta que se encontraba abierta sintiendo varios reiatsu dirigiéndose a su dirección, miro nuevamente a Orihime hacercandoce y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros "Orihime" dijo este a hna Orihime que estaba a punto de desmayarse por la serranía de ichigo "puedo pedir un favor"

"cla...claro kurosaki-kun" intentando por todos los medios no desmayarse

"por favor cuida de Yuzu y Karin" dándole una última mirada a sus hermanas para dirigirse a la puerta

"a...a donde vas, si..si quieres puedes quedarte aquí está noche" dijo mirando el piso como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo

Ichigo volver en su dirección hacercandoce asta estar frente de ella y tomando su mentón "arigato" dijo besando su frente para después irse dejando a Orihime con su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo

Una vez afuera ichigo se elevó a una altura considerable esperando a que los dueños de esos reiatsu aparecieran, no espero demasiado ya que estaban relativamente cerca, ya los shinigamis se encontraban frente de ichigo que estaba sin ninguna expresión

"i..ichigo" dijo Rukia sin creer la nueva apariencia de este

"shinigamis" dejo neutro ichigo

"kurosaki tenemos ordenes de llevarte al seiritei, así que entrégate" dijo estoica soi-fong

Por su parte Ishin estaba mirando la casa de orihime y logro ver por la ventana que Yuzu y Karin estaban dormidas, este no dudo ir por ellas pero su camino fue cortado por ichigo

"ichigo por favor quítate tengo que llevarme a Yuzu y Karin al seiritei donde estarán mejor protegidas" diho Ishin

"protegidas?" dijo ichigo confundido "estas escuchando lo que dices "pregunto este "el seiritei es en este momento el lugar más peligroso del mundo, es más seguro estar en las noches del hueco mundo o en el castillo del Wandenreich" diho ichigo "el seiritei esta bajo fuego cruzado iré con ustedes porque quiero hablar con el anciano pero Yuzu y Karin se quedan aquí"

Ishin por su parte estaba molesto lero en cierto grado ichigo tenía razón ahora el seiritei estaba bajo fuego cruzado y pensó que Yuzu y Karin estarían mejor hay por el momento, por su parte a los demás shinigamis no le importaban sus problemas familiares solo quería cumplir con la misión que les encargaron que era llevar la fuente del extraño riatsu (ichigo) causó que las lecturas de poder espiritual se salieran de los márgenes.

"bien creó que ya podemos irnos ya que esta todo aclarado" dijo ichigo dispuesto a irse por el seicanmo abierto por los shinigamis.

 **xXx seiritei, salón de reuniones de los capitanes xXx**

Ichigo caminaba por los grandes pasillos guiado por soi-fong, Renji, Rukia, Ikaku, Matsumoto, Yoruichi e Ishin a la sala de reuniones.

Una vez dentro ichigl pudo ver que todos los capitanes y sus tenientes estaban esperandolo, camino asta ponerse frente de todos con Ishin y Yoruichi detrás de él

"kurosaki ichigo se te a llamado aquí porque como shinigami sustituto por petición de kurosaki Ishin serás parte del escuadrón 13 como shinigami oficial" dijo Yamamoto que por su parte al igual que todos los presentes esperaban alguna reacción que nunca llegó

"eso es todo?" pregunto este resibiendo una mirada algo confundida de Yamamoto "si quieren que sea shinigami serán bajo mis términos" dijo ichigo lo cual impresionó a todos

"esto no es algo que se pueda negociar" dijo Yamamoto

"bien entonces me iré en este momento soy suficientemente fuerte como no depender de ninguno de ustedes" dijo ichigo preparado para irse

"no crees que estas siendo un poco engreído kurosaki-kun, pueda que ayas recuperado tu bankai pero eso no implica que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente a Yhwach y Aizen" dijo Ukitake mientras todos acentian

"no me importa lo que digan lo que buscan mi ayuda son ustedes no yo, puedo que no tenga la experiencia que ustedes tienen pero lo que si tengo es el poder para hacerle frente a ellos" dijo calmadamente "y además yo tengo algo que puede acabar con la vida de Yhwach que ustedes no" si alguien no estaba prestando atención ahora si

"y que seria eso" pregunto Ukitake mientras que ichigo manifestaba su reiatsu

"el poder de un hollow" dejo mientras su ojo se tornaba de color dorado y la pupila negra asustando a todos

"y eso que tiene que ver con matar a Yhwach" pregunto Renji reviviendo la mirada de ichigo que realmente lo asusto

"eres estúpido por algo los Quincys odian a muerte a los hollow y es porque su poder es tóxico para ellos y si llegaran a enfrentarse a un vasto lorde o un arrancar muy poderoso ellos perderían" explico ichigo volviendo a la normalidad

"y si los hollow son tan peligrosos para ellos porque nós atacaron a nosotros y no a los arrancar" pregunto Rukia

"para conseguir poder" dijo ichigo llamando la atención de todos

"como que para conseguir poder si sus tropas disminuyeron al atacarnos" dijo soi-fong

"y, solo murieron los más débiles mientras que los más fuertes como los Sternritter se fortalesieron al robar sus bankai" dijo ichigo impresionando a todos por darme cuenta de algo que ellos no

"bien kurosaki ichigo, cuales son tus términos para unirte a nosotros" pregunto Yamamoto reviviendo la atencion de todos

"bien lo primero, quiero ser un shinigami libre" dijo este ocasionandole confusión a todos

"un, shinigami libre" pregunto Kyoraku "que quieres decir con eso"

"que ninguno de ustedes me puede dar ordenes y are lo que crea conveniente si me llego a encontrar con un Sternritter o un arrancar" aclaro este

"lo que quieres decir que quieres hacer lo que quieras" pregunto Yamamoto

"no exactamente, lo que digo es que no quiero que ninguno de ustedes me este dando ordenes, los ayudare a matar a Aizen e Yhwach y sus ejércitos, pero si me llego a enfrentar a alguien que no crea que sea una amenaza lo dejare vivir" aclaro ichigo

"entiendo, bien creó que puedo concederte eso asta ahora lo as echo así y no a sido ningún problema pero tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga si se presenta una emergencia" dijo Yamamoto

"bien creó que puedo aceptar eso, la segundo es tener mi propio escuadrón que tenga inmunidad" dijo ichigo dejamdoles a todos una gran duda

"que quieres decir" pregunto Ukitake

"que yo pedo formar un escuadrón no podrán hacerle nada" dijo ichigo

"concedido" dijo Yamamoto

"el tercero envíen protección al mundo humano a mis hermanas" dijo ichigo

"eso no es necesario tus hermanas pueden venir aquí estarán protegidas" dijo Yamamoto

"yo no creó eso, Wandenreich atacó este lugar una vez y no pudieron hacer nada y por lo que se después de que me fui sufrieron otro ataque, que impide que pueda pasar un tercero" dijo ichigo

"no creó que eso pase y si pasara estamos alerta nuestras filas se están recuperando de las bajas, no puedo enviar un equipo al mundo humano sin antes acabar con esta guerra, pide otra cosa" negó Yamamoto, mientras ichigo ponía su mano en su barbilla pensando

"entonces quiero mi propia base y que ninguno de ustedes pueda entrar a el" dijo ichigo

"para que quieres una base" pregunto soi-fong

"para mi escuadrón" dijo ichigo

"y se puede saber quienes estarán en ese escuadrón o si por lo menos si ya tienes a alguien en este" pregunto Kyoraku

"estará formado por personas que yo crea conveniente y ya tengo a alguien en el" dijo ichigo

"y quien es esa persona" pregunto Ukitake

"ya lo conoseran"

"bueno ya te e permitido formar un escuadrón asique no veo la razón para negarte una base" dijo Yamamoto "pero como exigencia y como líder de ese escuadrón tendrás que presentar un informe de cada cosa que este haga y tendrás que hacerte responsable por sus acciones"

"entonces no tengo más nada que pedir" al decir eso una garganta fue abierta al lado de ichigo poniendo a todo alerta "cálmense, déjenme presentarles ellos son los primeros integrantes de mi escuadrón" un pelinegro y un peliazul salierom de esta garganta dejando a Renji y Rukia sin aliento al igual que todos los capitanes y tenientes "ellos som Ulquiorra Cifer el ex 4ta espada y Grimmjow Jaegerjaques la 7ma espada"

Si, de la garganta salió nada más ni nada menos que Ulquiorra y gd que miraban a todos con un mirada neutra mientras analizaban a cada uno de los presentes, que se preguntaban si atacarlos o no


	6. Chapter 5

**xXx seiritei, sala de reuniones xXX**

Los capitanes y los tenientes estaban de piedra al ver que al 4to y 6ta espada había entrado a la habitación y por sobre todo por lo que había dicho ichigo, Renji intento atacar a Ulquiorra y a Grimmjow pero ichigo se interpuso en su camino

"asta a un lado kurosaki yo me encargare de ellos" dijo Renji de forma hostil

"valientes palabras de alguien que ni siquiera pudo estar frente de mi ante mi liberación" dijo Grimmjow

"veras Renji me are a un lado pero si los atacas estarías rompiendo mi trato con el viejo y me voy" dijo ichigo

"un momento yo creía que tu escuadrón estaría formado por shinigamis no por arrancars" dijo Yamamoto

"yo nunca dije eso, yo dije que mi escuadrón estaría formado por personas que yo crea gamas especifique de que bando seria" respondío ichigo

"debiste decirlo entonces, no permitiré que unos arrancar ande por hay con inmunidad" dijo Yamamoto

"bien entonces me voy" dijo ichigo preparado para irse

Yamamoto por su parte estaba sudando pero no lo dio a demostrar el no era estúpido el sabia que la fuerza de ichigo jugaría un papel muy importante en esta guerra y sin su ayuda talvez no podrían ganarla, con resignación se trago su orgullo y hablo

"esta bien los arrancar serán aceptados y se le darán inmunidad, pero estará bajo vigilancia todo el tiempo y a la primera señal de traición seran ejecutados" hablo Yamamoto

'Yamajiji realmente debe estar preocupado si se trago su orgullo de esa forma el nunca a aceptado a alguien que no fuera shinigami en el seiritei' pensó Kyoraku

'Yama-san realmente esta consiente de la situación se trago su orgullo para conseguir la ayuda de ichigo' dijo pensó Ukitake sin dejar de mirar a ichigo

Los demás tenientes y capitanes tenían pensamientos similares y aunque de muy mala gana tenían que aceptar su decisión y dejar a Ulquiorra y Grimmjow

"como puedes estar con ellos ichigo olvidas que el fue quien secuestro a Orihime" le dijo Rukia

"confío en ellos" dijo ichigo dándole una mirada neutra

"y que pasa si siguen siendo fieles a Aizen solo estaríamos invitando al enemigo a entrar" volvió a decir Rukia

Ichigo miro por un segundo a Ulquiorra que seria estoico como siempre y después a Grimmjow que estaba con una cara de fastidio, para dirigir su mirada nuevamente a Rukia "ya te lo dije Rukia confío en ellos pero si ese es el caso tendría que matarlo al igual como los mataría a ustedes si llegasen a traicionarme"

"que te paso tu no eres el ichigo de ase unos meses" pregunto Rukia mientras ichigo se daba la vuelta para irse

"la guerra puede corromper asta al alma más pura" dijo ichigo mirando a los capitanes y tenientes con sus ojos rojos causandoles un escalofrío

 **xXx Seiritei al día siguiente xXx**

Todos los capitanes le avisaron a sus escuadrones del escuadrón de ichigo y su inmunidad sobre todo al igual de Ulquiorray Grimmjow , y la verdad nadie se lo tomo nada bien ya que veían a Ulquiorra y Grimmjow más como un enemigo que como un aliado pero eran ordenes del capitán general y no podían hacer nada

A ichigo se le dio una base como tenían acordado, cerca del escuadrón de y Yamamoto, y como este prometió envío a varios shinigamis a vijilarlos pero solo podían vijilarlos fuera de la base ya que si entraban estarían violando el acuerdo

La verdad es que los shinigamis se sorprendieron, ichigo realmente pensóuy bien sus peticiones para que todo este a su favor, literalmente el, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow podían ir por todo el seiritei y hacer lo que se les venga en gana y aun así salirme con la suya.

 **xXx seiritei, sala de reuniones xXx**

Actualmente ichigo, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow estaban en la sala de reuniones ya que habían sido llamados por Yamamoto porque queria hablar con Ulquiorra y Grimmjow ya que siendo parte de los shinigamis tenía que colaborar con la información que sabia. Ambos dijeron todo lo que sabían de Aizen y de los demás arrancar y espadas, detrás de ellos estáva ichigo aburrido ya que el ya sabia todo lo que Ulquiorra y Grimmjow decían.

 **xXx Calles del seiritei, ichigo xXx**

Una vez terminada la reunión ichigo se dirigía a su base seguido de Ulquiorra y Grimmjow , el estaba pensando que haría ahora ya que tenía inmunidad y tenía el permiso para formar un escuadrón, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Grimmjow

"oe, kurosaki dime porque nós trajiste aquí" pregunto este ya que desde que estaban hay ichigo casi no les había dicho nada

"que quieres decir con eso" pregunto ichigo saliendo de sus pensamientos

"lo que quiero decir es porque estamos en el seiritei siendo interrogados y vigilados por shinigamis" pregunto este

"valla eres tan estúpido que no te as dado cuenta" respondió ichigo

"que as dicho" dijo Grimmjow molesto

"bueno bueno, los traje aquí porque por lo que necesito su ayuda" respondió ichigo

"y para que exactamente" pregunto Grimmjow

"no es obvio, para acabar con Yhwach y Aizen"

"puedo acabar con Aizen yo solo" dijo Grimmjow con un todo de arrogancia

"enserio?, porque no dijiste eso cuando te aplasto con su reiatsu en la sala de reuniones" dijo Ulquiorra con su tono neutral como siempre

"cállate maldito a tí nadie te pregunto, y de todos modos porque estas tu aquí, no se supone que eres la mascota personal de Aizen" dijo Grimmjow molesto por la interrupción de Ulquiorra

"no soy una mascota y menos de el, Aizen me controlaba con su kyoka suigetsu, y no podía hacer nada" respondió Ulquiorra

"eso no se lo va a creer nadie, si en verdad te controlo como te libraste?" pregunto Grimmjow oero su respuesta vino cuando Ulquiorra señaló a ichigo "y que buscas de el?"

"mi razón de existir" respindio monotonamente Ulquiorra

"no me jodas aun sigues con eso" dijo Grimmjow cansado de la aptitud de Ulquiorra que no respondió

"ya dejen de pelear parecen una pareja" dijo ichigo cansado de la discusión de los arrancar

"y tu no as respondido porque nós trajiste aquí" volvió a insistir Grimmjow , ichigo solo suspiro y respondió

"porque a pesar de mi fuerza reconozco que no puedo ganar esta guerra solo, y no se si deba de confiar completamente en los shinigamis por los traje a ustedes aquí creó que puedo confiar más en ustedes que en ellos" respondió ichigo

"solo estas diciendo que nos trajiste para ser tus guardias personales" pregunto Grimmjow

"no exactamente, no les estoy obligando a quedarse aquí pueden irse cuando quieran pero si se quedan solos, Wandenreich ira por ustedes y si van con Aizen serán traicionados por el" explico ichigo "pero en cambio si me ayudan les prometo que podrán ser libres y ya no serán buscados por nadie" dijo ichigo

"no necesito tu ayuda me voy de aquí" Grimmjow se volteo y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a ichigo que solo volteo a verlo y suspiro

"podrás darle el último golpe a Aizen si llego a matarlo" dijo asiendo que Grimmjow volteara y con una sonrisa regreso y siguió a ichigo a su nueva base

 **xXx base de ichigo xXx**

Ichigo, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow al llegar a lo que sería la base de su escuadrón no esperaban lo que vieron, era una habitación muy amplia y espaciosa pero, no había absolutamente nada que la llenara, sin más nada que hacer, los tres se sentaron en el suelo Mientras un profundo silencio que mandarle habitación.

"creó que debí pensar mejor las cosas" suspiro ichigo

"oh eso crees" dijo Grimmjow

Por su parte Ulquiorra no le molestaba la situación como a grimmjow solo estava callado como siempre mirando como ichigo y grimmjow pelaban sin ninguna razón. Minutos después y la pelea de ichigo y grimmjow finalizada ichigo se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"a donde vas" pregunto grimmjow

"afuera no planeo quedarme aquí todo lo que resta del día" dijo ichigo saliendo de la puerta

ichigo caminaba por las calles del Salitrerecibiendo alguna que otra mirada de odio molesti a de Padre de los shinigamis pero es que no le dan importancia y siguió su camino, hasta que se tropezó con cierta shinigami de cabello blanco con un haori blando sobre su shihakusho que tenía el Kanji 10 en su espalda, Sip ella es la capitana del escuadrón 10 Shiori Hitsugaya (PUM a que eso no se lo esperaban \\(≧▽≦)/ )

Su cabello es blanco asta la cintura, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos grandes azules con figura de reloj de arena con pechos copa C talves D, largas y torneadas piernas, Tania la apariencia de una adolescente de 16 a 17 años 8 centímetros por debajo de ichigo. (si quieren ver una imágenes más detallada tengo una imágen de ella en mi fic de wattpad, lleva el mismo nombre que este, solo buscan en el capítulo 5)

"olle fíjate por donde..." la shinigami termino de hablar ya que miro la persona con quien se había tropezado

"lo siento no mirava por donde caminaba" le respondió ichigo levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo "a eres tu Shiori" dijo ichigo dándole la mano para que se pusiera de pie

"te...te e dicho que te dirijas a mi como se debe kurosaki" dijo la nombrada Shiori en voz baja y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas "recuerda que soy una capitana y no importa tu inmunidad debes respetar tal cual" desviando la mirada para que no viera su evidente sonrojo

"Sabes que a mi no me gusta dar honoríficos a nadie y no esperes que empiece contigo" dijo ichigo

"pu...pu..pues..." intento decir algo pero su timidez no la dejaba 'vamos Shiori piensa no abejas el ridículo no frente a él y menos ahora' pensó buscando algo que decir "entonces..." cuando iba a responder fue interrumpida por cierta pelirroja de grandes encantos

"taicho, donde a estado la estuve buscando todo el..." dijo la recién llegada pero se detuvo al ver a ichigo "kurosaki que haces aquí, creí que estabas ocupado interactuando con el enemigo como para esta con nosotros" dijo con sierta molestia en su voz

"ya vasta Matsumoto queramos o no kurosaki tiene un acuerdo con el capitán comandante y debemos cumplirla, y ahora dime para que me guscabas" pregunto Shiori mirándola intentando evitar contacto visual con ichigo.

"ah sierto el capitán comandante nós mando a llamar y tenemos que ir a su oficina" respondió Matsumoto sin dejar de ver de forma hostil a ichigo que solo le aguantaba la mirada.

"bien pues vamos" dijo Shiori apresurada

Por su parte ichigo solo siguio su camino en dirección contraria

 **xXx lugar desconocido xXx**

En alguna parte del mundo se podía ver una especie de grieta de la cual llamas rojas salían, la grieta empezo a hacerse más grande asta que una mano salió de esta después todo el cuerpo de una persona la cual no se podía detallar porque traía una gabardina negra con una capucha.

"al fin pude salir" dijo mirando el cielo era de noche "no lo puedo creer al fin salí de ese infierno" grito con toda su fuerza "SOY LIBREEEEE" dijo expulsando un gran reiatsu negro

 **xXx en el hueco mundo, Aizen xXx**

Aizen se encontraba sentado en su trono disfrutando una taza de té pensando en los sucesos pasados, no era estúpido sabia del plan de Yhwach y no podía permitir que lo cumpliera, pero no estaba preocupado a lo contrario estaba feliz ya que si el intentaba cumplir su plan este acabaría con lo shinigamis pero ichigo lo mataría a el, Aizen sabia del nuevo poder de ichigo desde que Yhwach rompió su zanpakuto estuvo pendiente de el, estuvo por dejarlo asta que vio como liberaba ese nuevo bankai, casi se desmaya al sentir su poder pero se calmo rápidamente ya que no importa lo fuerte que fuera el lo podía controlar en cualquier momento con su kyoka suigetsu o denlo contrario lo mataría, que equivocado estaba, el también sabía del nuevo estado de sus ex espadas y realmente no le importa ya que estos no representaban ninguna amenaza.

Aizen seguía disfrutando de su te pero casi lo suelta al sentir un reiatsu que jamás había sentido, era oscuro y repugnante al igual que muy poderoso el no era tonto, o al menos no mucho, el sabia de donde provenía ese reiatsu

 **xXx Wandenreich, salón del trono, Yhwan xXx**

Yhwach se encontraba muy amargado en su trono no solo había sido humillado al igual que sus hombres por un simple shinigami si no que había perdido su mano derecha y aunque la había recuperado aun estaba molesto por como ichigo lo derrotó fácilmente, ahora estaba pensando en una forma de hacer que ichigo de una a el o bien robarle sus poderes.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron callados cuando sintió el repugnante reiatsu que le causaba escalofríos, el reiatsu era denso y poseía una maldad que nunca sintió, solo se le ocurrió un lugar de donde podía venir

 **xXx seiritei, oficina de Yamamoto xXx**

Yamamoto se encuentra en su escritorio firmando muchos papeles ya que al contrario de Aizen o Yhwach el si tenía responsabilidades que debía cumplir, estaba muy estresado con la reconstrucción del seiritei y el refuerzo de su seguridad, pero en cierto modo se sentía tranquilo contando con el apoyo de ichigo ya que tenía que reconocer que lo salvo una vez, y ahora con su nuevo poder no dudaba que seria un gran aliado en esta guerra.

Inmediatamente dejo de firmar cuando sintió el aumento de reiatsu en la atmósfera, ese reiatsu tan maligno y oscuro ya lo avía sentido antes y ke causo muchos problemas en el pasado no dejaría que se repitiera lo mismo.

 **xXx seiritei, ichigo xXx**

Ichigo caminaba tranquilamente por las calles del seiritei estaba por volver a su base pero gran en seco cuando sintió un reiatsu que le dio escalofríos

'ese reiatsu' pensó este recordando sierto momento cuando aún era shinigami sustituto y se encontraba purificado almas, recordó un momento especifico cuando purifica una alma y no fue al rucongai exactamente 'ese reiatsu es el mismo que sentí cuando vi abrir la puerta del infierno por primer vez' pensó ichigo 'será posible... que una alma allá escapado del infierno'


	7. Chapter 6

**xXx seiritei, oficina de Yamamoto xXx**

En la oficina de Yamamoto se encontraban 10 de los tenientes que habían sido convocados por Yamamoto, la razón, un incidente en el mundo humano que aun se desconoce.

"bien ya que todos están reunidos los mande a llamar porque ase unos momentos se me informo que un alma escapo del infierno" hablo Yamamoto impresionando a los presentes

"un alma escapar del infierno? Eso es posible" pregunto Renji

"si que lo es y esto es muy serio, si logro escapar no se trata de cualquier alma, es una tan fuerte como para ser considerado una amenaza de alto nivel" hablo Yamamoto "por eso su misión es buscar esa alma y hacer que regrese al infierno para que no cause mas daño"

"capitán comandante se que se trata de algo serio pero no cree que es una exageración enviar a 10 tenientes por una sola alma" pregunto Iba

"esto no se trata de algo que hay que tomar a la ligera, hace muchos años atrás un alma también había escapado del infierno, envié un escuadrón de 25 hombres, ninguno regreso vivo, capitanes y tenientes casi mueren por tan solo una sola alma, su poder siguió creciendo asta que yo personalmente tuve que ir a encargarme de él" dijo Yamamoto causando un escalofríos a los tenientes "esta ves no cometer el mismo error así que..." no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un gran alboroto fuera de su oficina lo interrumpio

"YA TE DIJE MO PUEDES ENTRAR" fue el grito de uno de los guardias que se encontraba custodiando la entrada a la oficina de Yamamoto

"CALLENCE Y QUITENCE, QUE TENGO QUE HABLAR CON EL VIEJO" fue el grito de la persona causante de todo el alboroto

Yamamoto y lo tenientes voltearon solo para ver como uno de los guardias traspasaba la puerta de golpe dejándolo inconsiente, los tenientes se pusieron en guardia pensando que se trataba de algún ataque enemigo. Rápidamente la persona que armo todo ese escándalo entro en la oficina poniéndose delante del escritorio de Yamamoto ignorando olímpicamente a los tenientes (quien podría ser).

"kurosaki ichigo a que se debe este alboroto de tu parte" pregunto Yamamoto

"no te hagas el que no sabe nada viejo, estoy casi seguro de que tu también lo sentiste" hablo ichigo llamando la atención de Yamamoto "dime realmente un alma puede salir del infierno" pregunto ichigo pero no recibio respuesta "por tu cara veo que si es posible" dándole la vuelta para irse

"a donde te diriges kurosaki ichigo?" pregunto Yamamoto

"pues tengo una cita con Yhwach esta noche y quiero ir a arreglarme para mi primera cita" dijo con un sarcasmo que rompía todos los récords "pues a donde crees que voy la cosa que salió del infierno está en Karakura y mis hermanas están hay tengo que ir por ellas"

"no te e dado el permiso para ir al mundo humano, ahora como shinigami puedo darte la orden de permanecer aquí, ese fue nuestro trato no recibirías ordenes de ningún shinigami que no fuera yo" hablo Yamamoto "además no hace falta que vallas ya prepare un grupo que irá a encargarse, y de paso irán por tus hermanas" ichigo miro a los tenientes notando su presencia para después mirar nuevamente a Yamamoto

"JODETE, por mi si quieres puedes intentar detenerme pero lo quieras o no yo iré por mis hermanas" hablo ichigo para comenzar a correr al senkaimon

"hah, vallan" ordeno Yamamoto a los tenientes que salieron corriendo detrás de ichigo 'realmente abre echo bien en reclutarlo' pensó cansado

xXx senkaimon, ichigo xXx

Ichigo se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados impaciente esperando a que el senkaimon se abriera que desde la invacion este estaba fallando, mientras esperaba fue alcanzado por los tenientes.

"ICHIGO" grito Rukia "que crees que haces ya eres un shinigami tienes que obedecer lo que dice el capitán comandante" le dijo pero solo fue ignorada "tienes que quedarte nosotros nós encargaremos de traer a tus hermanas" nuevamente fue ignorada

"kurosaki realmente no tengo nada contra tí pero ya no puedes hacer lo que quieras como antes que eras un shinigami sustituto tienes que obedecer ordenes, aun si no te gustan" ha lo calmadamente Kira pero también fue ignorado

"oye kurosaki deja de ignorarnos no te creas la gran cosa solo porque tienes inmunidad y tienes un escuadrón, a mis ojos solo eres un traidor desde que trajiste a esos arrancars aquí, y no soy el único que piensa así" hablo Renji con sarna en sus palabras pero adivinen que, también fue ignorado "MALDIT..." no termino de hablar ya que el senkaimon fue abierto y ichigo corrió a una velocidad imprecinante

 **xXx ciudad de Karakura, ichigo xXx**

Ichigo volaba rápidamente en una sola dirección y muy pero muy detrás estavan los tenientes que no podían igualar su velocidad. Ichigo por fin divisó la casa de orihime donde pudo sentir aun la energía de sus hermanas, pero su camino fue cortado por una gran rafaga de poder negra que casi le da pero esquivo a tiempo. Al momento que una persona, hombre por lo que pudo ver en su figura pero nada más ya que su capa cubría todo su cuerpo

"quien...eres" pregunto ichigo

"pero que mala educación, pedir mi nombre sin antes dar el tuyo" hablo el hombre

"tu...eres el que escapo del infierno?" pregunto ichigo

"uuummm, se podría decir pero...quien eres tu?" pregunto el hombre realmente interesado en saber quieres era ichigo ya que lo detallaba asta el último detalle "eres raro pero muy muy interesante" dijo mirando sus cuerno de huesos, su traje shinigami modificado, las vendas cubriendo todo su cuerpo, pero en especial su extraño pero atrallente reiatsu inconfundible

"ichigo kurosaki" respondió ichigo " y ahora quien eres tu?"

"yo" dijo quitando la capa y mostrado su rostro, era peliblanco con ojos azules con un parche en su ojo izquierdo y piel pálida vestía nada más unos pantalones de cuero negro y unos guantes también de cuero negro que le llegaba asta los codos y con muchas joyas, plata y oro por todo su cuerpo también traía una gran espada de doble filo de su espalda "me llamo Ruval Ken, un placer" dijo el llamado Ruval inclinándose amablemente "y sere yo quien tome tu cabeza" dijo expulsando su reiatsu oscuro y amenazante lo que alertó a ichigo

El llamado Ruval desenfundo su espada y se lanzó sobre ichigo que también desenfundo a sus zangetsus bloqueando la espada de Ruval que seguía envistiendo a ichigo con fuertes y rápidas estocadas. Ichigo con una de sus zangetsus bloqueo nuevamente la espada de Ruval y con la otra la dirigió a su cuello, pero antes de tocar a Ruval este la tomo con su mano libre lo que impresionó ligeramente a ichigo

"Eso es todo lo que tiene" dijo Ruval a lo que ichigo sonrió confundiendolo

Las zanpactos de Ichigo fueron envueltas por el getsuga tensho lo que preocupo a Ruval que soltó a zangetsu y salto así atrás

"GETSUGA TENSHO" grito ichigo liberando una poderosa explosión al momento de que los tenientes, que por fin pudieron alcanzar a ichigo, llegaran viendo la poderosa explosión

Poco a poco el humo de la explosión desaparecio para ver que el cuerpo de Ruval le faltaba la mitad izquierda y su espada rota. El único ojo que tenia miro a ichigo que se encontraba calmado, pero algo le decía que no se confiara, Ruval formó una sonrisa con la mitad de sus labios para que después unas barras blancas salían de la parte faltante de su cuerpo que formaron los huesos de la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, una vez formado los huesos empezaron a formarse los órganos, después los tejidos y al final la piel. Ichigo y los demás shinigamis estas atónitos viendo como el cuerpo de Ruval se había regenerado y una capa de reiatsu negro formara ropa quedando exactamente igual a como había llegado.

"bien shinigami veamos lo que puedes hacer" dijo tomando el mango de su espada que se reparo al ser tocada. Sin más que decir Ruval se lanzó nuevamente hacia ichigo que lo esperaba con sus zangetsus en manos.

 **Quiero gradecerles a todos por su paciencia, y darles disculpas por la demora en actualizar y también quería darles algunas noticias.**

 **1ero: Cree un Twitter donde ya subí las fotos y apariencias de los personajes como Ruval y otros que tengo pensado para futuro, tuve la idea cuando recibí un inbox de willy-kun, que quería saber si tenía un grupo de WhatsApp o Facebook para seguirme, en ese entonces yo solo tenía uno personal y dudaba si dárselos o no, por eso cree la cuenta en Twitter donde los mantendré informados de mis historias el link esta en mi perfil**

 **2do: leí el comentario de moamoa2 sobre mi falta de ortografía, y quiero avisarles que empezare a editar los caps (otra vez) para corregir los errores, pero no se molesten en leerlos porque no añadiré nada nuevo**

 **3ero: la aptitud de ichigo será fría e indiferente con su padre, Rukia, Renji, etc. Pero será amable y atento con sus hermanas y bueno y sobre protector con sus parejas.**

 **Y 4to y el más importante: el harem de ichigo estará conformado por 5 integrantes (lo siento por quienes querian que fueran más). Porque solo 5?, pues es porque si pongo más tendría que escribír muchas escenas sin importancia y con mucha cursilería que se llevaría todos los caps y eso es algo que me molesta en un fic**

 **Ahora las candidatas al harem de ichigo serán:**

 **Orihime**

 **Shiori Hitsugaya (en tal caso de que no les guste el personaje pueden decírmelo y la quitate para poner a Toshiro)**

 **Yoruichi**

 **Hallibel**

 **Apacci**

 **Mila Rosse**

 **Sung-sung**

 **Matsumoto**

 **Soi-fong**

 **Rukia**

 **Yin y Yan**

 **Isane**

 **Unohana**

 **Tatsuki**

 **Nel**

 **Nanao**

 **Kukaku**

 **Lisa**

 **Bambietta**

 **Meninas**

 **Candice**

 **Ustedes voten por sus 5 favoritas en los comentarios**


	8. Chapter 7

**xXx Karakura, ichigo vs Ruval xXx**

Ruval se lanzó contra ichigo que lo esperaba con sus zangetsus en manos, el que dio el primer golpe fue Ruval que intento decapitar a ichigo, pero este le bloqueo con ambas zangetsus, pero la fuerza de Ruval era tal que iso retroceder a ichigo.

"ikioi (impulso)" grito ichigo que con una velocidad y fuerza increíble arrastrando a Ruval que no pudo hacer nada contra la brutal fuerza de ichigo siendo lanzado a una distancia muy considerable

Una vez que Ruval se recuperó empezó a concentrar reiatsu negro en los dedos de su mano izquierda

"Ōgama (guadaña)" y de los dedos salió una gran rafaga de reiatsu en forma de media luna muy similar al getsuga tensho

Ichigo cubrió su cuerpo de reiatsu y se movió a una velocidad increíble traspasando el ataque de Ruval que quedo pasmado, ichigo antes de estar frente a Ruval puso sus zangetsus en forma de X.

"getsuga daburu (colmillo doble)" grito ichigo frente a Ruval liberando una cantidad inimaginable de reiatsu

"Hajikimasu (repeler)" apenas pudo decir Ruval cuando una gruesa capa de reiatsu lo cubriera.

Al momento de que el doble getsuga de ichigo lo impactará causando una masiva explosión que mando a volar a los shinigamis que se encontraban mirando la pelea

Una ves disipada el humo de la exposición se podía ver a Ruval aun cubierto por una capa de reiatsu, aunque se podían ver muchas quemaduras en su cuerpo.

"ha...ha...ha...eres...muy...muy...bueno...kurosaki...ichigo" dijo Ruval agitado "creó...que...tendre...que...empezar...a...luchar...enserio" dijo levantando su espada y apuntandola hacia ichigo "Enerugī no honryū (torrente de energía)" y una torre de reiatsu salió disparado hacia ichigo que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

"GETSUGA CERO" grito ichigo (espere tanto para escribir eso :D) antes de ser alcanzado por el ataque de Ruval

El Enerugī no honryū (torrente de energía) de Ruval y el getsuga cero de ichigo chocaron en una gran explosión que cubrió casi toda Karakura.

 **xXx en el seiritei, Sala de reuniones xXx**

Yamamoto y los demás capitanes, incluyendo a Ishin y el escuadrón cero, estaban escuchando los reportes sobre el avance en la reconstrucción del seiritei, el informe de los movimientos de los espadas y Wandenreich, entre otras cosas. Asta que se sintió dos reiatsu que los presentes conocían bien, el primero era oscuro y denso que tenía mucha maldad y odio en el por lo que dedugeron que era un alma escapada del infierno, pero era el segundo que los tenía más impresionado era el reiatsu del shinigami que habían estado ignorando desde que empezó la guerra kurosaki ichigo. Una gran pantalla apareció frente a los capitanes mostrado la ciudad de Karakura, gusto en el momento que ichigo libero el daburu getsuga (doble colmillo). Todos vieron la colosal explosión para después ver como el Enerugī no honryū (torrente de energía) de Ruval y el getsuga cero de ichigo colisionaran lo cual sorprendió a los shinigamis y le dio escalofríos.

Pero lo que le llamo la atención a uno de los integrantes del escuadrón cero fueron las dos zanpakutos de ichigo.

"oiga Yamamoto-san no que la zanpacto de ichigo kurosaki fue rota por Yhwach y ahora era inservible" pregunto Oetsu Nimaiya el dios de las espadas

"así fue, pero por una forma que desconocemos no solo logro restaurarla sino que logró hacerla mucho más fuerte" dijo Yamamoto lo cual sorprendió a todo el escuadrón cero

 **xXx hueco mundo, sala de reuniones de las noches xXx**

Aizen llamo a los espadas para informarle de la traición de grimmjow y Ulquiorra, y para que se preparen para la guerra contra los shinigamis y Wandenreich. Aizen no era estúpido sabia que a diferencia de los shinigamis o Yamamoto, Yhwach si era una verdadera amenaza. Y ichigo con su nueva fuerza podría ser una verdadera amenaza a sus planes

La reunión iba bien asta que Aizen sintió como dos reiatsu chocaban en el mundo humano, uno de ellos lo reconoció como kurosaki ichigo y el otro por lo que manifestaba su reiatsu pensó que era el alma que escapo del infierno.

Le dio una orden a Tousen que bajo una palanca que se encontraba en la pared detrás de él. De esta apareció una proyección de la ciudad de Karakura. Más especificamente la pelea de ichigo contra Ruval, este vio el gran ataque de ichigo y de como el ataque de Ruval y el de ichigo impactarán

'veamos que tan fuerte te as vuelto ichigo kurosaki' fue el pensamiento de Aizen.

 **xXx Wandenreich, sala del trono xXx**

Los Sternritter ya estaban recuperados de la humillante paliza que les dio ichigo. Todos fueron llamados por Yhwach, que estaba por explicarles el siguiente ataque al seiritei asta que dos fuertes reiatsu se sintieron en todo el Wandenreich, Yhwach supo al instante que esos eran ichigo que y el alma que escapo del infierno

Sin perder tiempo un holograma apareció enfrente de todos mostrado una gran explosión que fue originada por ichigo para que momentos después Ruval liberará su ataque al igual que ichigo.

 **xXx Karakura, pelea de ichigo y Ruval xXx**

Después de la explosión se podía ver a ichigo y Ruval sin ningun daño, Ruval estaba con una sonrisa su sangre estaba hirviendo de la emoción pensar que estaba peleando con alguien tan fuerte como ichigo le daba felicidad. Por la parte de ichigo el veía esto como una oportunidad de probar sus nuevos poderes y darle a demostrar a todos que el no era la persona débil que todos creían que era.

En cuanto a los tenientes estaban atónitos por la pelea que se estaba desarrollando frente a ellos, podían sentir el reiatsu de ichigo y Ruval, y como las zanpactos de ambos estaban vibrando como si estuvieran ansiosas por más pelea.

"sígueme" dijo ichigo para empezar a volar

"a donde crees que vas" pregunto Ruval pensando que ichigo estaba escapando

"vallamos a otro lugar aquí podemos destruir la ciudad o herir a alguien" explico ichigo "vallamos a un lugar donde no halla nadie"

"eso ni hablar no quedaremos y peleare..." no pudo terminar de hablar ya que ichigo lo tomo de la cara y lo arrastro fuera de la ciudad (igual que cuando peleo con Aizen) dejando a los shinigamis atrás

 **xXx montañas, ichigo y Ruval xXx**

"bien aquí podemos pelear a gusto" dijo ichigo soltando a Ruval

"como quieras esta será tu tumba" sin perder el tiempo comenzó a cargar el Enerugī no honryū nuevamente pero ichigo ni se molesto en hacer algo, cuando Ruval termino de cargar su ataque lo lanzo mientras ichigo permanecía estático. Todos los que miraban la pelea pensaron que era el fin del kurosaki, incluso Ruval pensó que moriría

'acaso solo me trajo aquí para morir' fue el pensamiento de Ruval asta que...

"Teikoku no yoroi (armadura imperial)" dijo calmadamente ichigo y su cuerpo brillo por unos segundos antes de que el ataque de Ruval le impactará

La explosión fue colosal levantando una gran cortina de humo y polvo que se fue disipando poco a poco.

"pero que..." fijo Ruval al ver que ichigo salia de la cortina de humo sin ningún rasguño solo su ropa sufrió el ataque ya que solo tenía los pantalones "como puede ser posible si yo mismo vi como reviviste mi torrente de energía directamente, deberías esta muerto o al menos a punto de morir"

"eso es porque use mi Teikoku no yoroi (armadura imperial), que es una combinación del hierro de los arrancar con el blut vene de los Quincys más el poder de mi parte shinigami hace una armadura invisible que es casi impenetrable" explico ichigo "pero como aun no la domino del todo una espada o un capitán que sean de alto nivel puede romperla"

"jajajajajaja" Ruval rio como un maniático lo que asusto a ichigo "creó que no me dejas opción ichigo kurosaki" dijo mientras tomaba su espada con ambas manos "BANKAI"

La tierra tembló al momento que um pilar de reiatsu negro que se elevaba hacia el cielo cubria a Ruval, poco a poco el pilar iba disminuyendo asta que por fin se podía ver el bankai de Ruval. Ichigo al verlo se quedo impactado e impreciodado, no solo el, Yamamoto, Aizen e Yhwach abrían los ojos a más no poder ya que, ahora Ruval estaba cubierto por una túnica negra con una capucha que cubría su cabeza la hoja de su espada era negra con leves rayos negros que salían de ella y ahora media más de medio metro (imágenes en mi cuenta de Twitter). Pero lo que más asusto a todos era su rostro ya que la mitad izquierda de su cara ya no tenía carne, ni tejidos y su parche había desaparecido, solo mostraba la mitad de su cráneo

"admira kurosaki ichigo el poder con el que el shinigami me bendijo" dijo levantado sus manos para demostrar que su mano izquierda tampoco tenía carne ni tejidos solo estaba los huesos "el poder de mi zanpakuto Shi no chikara (poder de la muerte)"

"tu zanpakuto eh, así que eres, no, eras un shinigami" pregunto ichigo recuperandose de la impresión

"un shinigami JEJEJAJAJAJA" río Ruval "no me hajas reír no nunca seria un shinigami, la razón por la que tengo una zanpakuto es por que mi padre lo fue, y yo herede su poder shinigami" respindio "pero basta de charlas es ora de pelear Kurai nami (ola oscura)" y de una estocada una gran oleada de reiatsu fue hacia ichigo que gracias a su rapidez pudo esquivar por poco

Pero Ruval apareció a un costado y blandiendo su espada y hizo un gran corte en diagonal en el pecho de ichigo, y dándole otro golpe lo envío lejos impactando contra varios árboles en el camino

"fue un gusto pelear contra alguien como tú ichigo kurosaki" dijo Ruval cargando reiatsu en su brazo izquierda que empezaba a golpear rayo "Kuroi inazuma (rayo negro)" y un potente rayo fue disparado hacia ichigo perforandole el estomago

 **xXx mente de ichigo xXx**

"ichigo no te confíes, este sujeto es demasiado fuerte y su bankai tiene habilidades muy raras, ve con todo si quieres ganar" le hablo zangetsu en su mente

"estas seguro?" pregunto ichigo

"te están dando una paliza y si no fue por mis poderes regenerativos ese rayo ya te hubiera matado" hablo el ichigo hueco

"velo como una manera de demostrarle tu poder a tus enemigos, demuéstrale que pasara si se meten contigo" le dijo zangetsu

"de acuerdo" dijo ichigo para retirarse

 **xXx montañas, pelea de ichigo y Ruval xXx**

Ichigo se encontraba en un cráter echo por el rayo de Ruval, que se encontraba en la orilla del cráter mirando el inerte cuerpo de ichigo

"jem, creó que ya se acabo" dijo Ruval para darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar asta que el sonido de ichigo regenerandose le llamo la atención, volteo para ver a ichigo ya de pie y con sus zangetsus en manos "oo, veo que aun estas vivo" dijo con cierto tono de superioridad

Ichigo lo miro directamente, a Ruval le dieron escalofrios los ojos de ichigo que mostraban determinación y confianza, lentamente levanto sus zampactos, el pensó que lanzaría otro getsuga tensho pero lo que vio después lo impresionó

"BAN-KAI" grito ichigo con todos sus fuerzas y el getsuga tensho lo cubrió

Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar su cabello que lo caracterizaba por ser naranja se volvió negro, su ojos dorados pasaron a un rojo sangre, sus cuerno crecieron y apuntaban hacia delante, partículas de reiatsu de toda la ciudad de Karakura empezaron a envolverlo formando las vendas grises que cubrían su cuerpo, de su zampacto derecha se alargo y la izquierda tomaba la forma de un bisturín. Mientras su transformación terminaba todo el bosque era envuelto por llamas negro que parecían estar echos de reiatsu.

"tensa zangetsu" finalizo ichigo mostrando su bankai en todo su gloria.

 **xXx seiritei, sala de reuniones xXx**

Yamamoto, los capitanes y el escuadrón cero estaban impactados al sentir el poderoso reiatsu de ichigo y más al ver su apariencia. Pero el más impreciodado era Shin que reconocía eso forma.

"ese es el..." dijo Ishin llamando la atención de todos "es el getsuga tensho final" dijo confundiendo a todos

"que pasa ishin-san que es el getsuga tensho final?" pregunto Ukitake

"esa es una habilidad de mi zanpakuto, que ichigo heredó, el getsuga tensho final es la máxima técnica de nuestras zanpakuto, que nos permite tener un gran poder por unos minutos pero el pago por usar es técnica es que el usuaria perderá sus poderes" respondio Ishin

"quieres decir que kurosaki perderá sus poderes después de usarla" pregunto soi-fong

"eso me temo" dijo Ishin

'pero entonces porque no puedo sentir su reiatsu' pensaron todos

 **xXx hueco mundo, sala de reuniones de las noches xXx**

Aizen y todas sus espadas estaban pasadas al ver la transformación de ichigo, en especial Aizen que se preguntaba cuando es que logró tal transformación, pero sus temores se fueron al sentir como su poder desaparia asta que no lo sintió más

'hay algo de esa transformación que no me gusta, hace unos segundos podía sentir una fuerte precion espiritual que empezaba a ahogarme pero ahora no siento nada'penso Aizen

 **xXx Wandenreich, salón del trono xXx**

Los Sternritter y Yhwach estaban de piedra al ver a apariencia de ichigo y sus preocupaciones fueron más grandes al sentir su reiatsu que casi los aplastaba, pero se aliviaron al sentir como de golpe su reiatsu empezaba a bajar

'eso a mi no me engaña, no poder no bajo, ahora es tan grande que no podemos sentirlo' pensó Yhwach con una gota de sudor en su frente

 **xXx montañas, pelea de ichigo y Ruval xXx**

Ruval estaba estático en su lugar no se movía, no podía hacerlo al ver la apariencia de ichigo, pero en el interior estaba saltando de alegría, al ver el poder de ichigo sus ganas de pelear aumentaron y sin pensarlo se lanzó contra el pero no llego muy lejos ya que...

"mugetsu" dijo ichigo blandiendo una de sus espadas y su ataque consumió el cuerpo de Ruval como si lo hubiera devorado

 **Bien eso fue todo ahora dos noticias muy importantes**

 **1ero: decidí que Rukia no seria más opción para el harem de ichigo (lo siento juancrix.31)**

 **2do: pensaba en poner a Orihime como pareja de grimmjow o de Ulquiorra ¿ustedes que piensan?**

 **Votos de las candidatas al harem de ichigo**

 **Hallibel (10)**

 **Yoruichi (9)**

 **Orihime (en duda) (6)**

 **Nel (6)**

 **Matsumoto (4)**

 **Soi-fong (4)**

 **Unohana (3)**

 **Lisa (3)**

 **Meninas (2)**

 **Nanao (1)**

 **Kukaku (1)**

 **Bambietta (1)**

 **Sung-sung (1)**

 **Shiori (1)**

 **Apacci**

 **Mila Rosse**

 **Rukia (descartada del harem)**

 **Yin y Yan**

 **Isane**

 **Tatsuki**


	9. Chapter 8

**ABANDONO ESTE FANFIC**

 **Por sucesos acontecidos he renunciado a seguir con esta historia por lo cual la quitare de esta página para mañana mismo**

 **Lo siento**

 **ERA BROMAAAAAAAA**

 **Jajajajajaja en verdad creían que dejaría esta historia, pues no, no lo are, pero en verdad lo siento he dejado esta historia de lado por mucho tiempo pero ya no será así. Asique desde ahora anuncio al público que empezare a actualizar nuevamente**

 **(Aplausos y gritos de fans emocionados)**

 **Bueno antes de empezar con este cap algunas noticias de lo que pasara**

 **1°-creare un intagram donde subiere las fotos de los personajes que aparecerán y eliminare el twitter ya que casi no lo uso, en intagram, hay publicare las fotos de los personajes, su poderes, bankai o liberaciones, etc, etc, etc. Además de que los mantendré al día de cuando voy a actualizar para que estén siempre al tanto (el link será publicado mañana)**

 **2°-desidi que el harem será de seis, donde la sexta integrante indiscutible será Shiori ya que mi principal objetivo de esa personaje era incluirla en el harem de Ichigo (lo siento por quienes lo les gusta la idea, pero bueno es mi fic)**

 **3°-lei un review de Onii-chan (ojo eso es el nombre del avatar del que puso el review), que decía que todo harem necesita una mascota y que pusiera a Rukia como tal, y siendo sinceros mientras más lo pienso más me gusta la idea, piénsenlo a Rukia como la linda mascota de Ichigo que siempre está rogando por la atención de su amo. En tal caso de que quieran a otra como mascota solo díganlo.**

 **4°-el lemon, un tema muy importante en cada fic, como ven yo tengo muuuuuucha creatividad para hacer fics, no es diferente con el lemon, pero he leído grandes historias que siempre la cagan con algún lemon en algún cap, yo no pondré lemon si ustedes no quieren, igual con o sin lemon me da igual.**

 **5°-y ultimo misterio, Orihime, en este cap se decidirá la siguiente pareja de Orihime, con sus comentarios se decidirá su destino y para el siguiente cap publicare los resultados, los candidatos a pareja de Orihime son: Ichigo, Grimmjow o Ulquiorra. Ustedes eligen.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir continuemos con este cap**

 **Ciudad de karakura, bosque**

Ichigo caminaba a paso lento hacia el cráter donde se encontraba un muy mal herido y casi inconsciente Ruval que intentaba levantarse sin ningún resultado, Ichigo poso sus ojos en Ruval que también lo miraba con cierto temor.

-bien admito mi derrota pero no creas que rogare por piedad si eso lo que busca pierdes tu tiempo-fue la cortante respuesta de Ruval

Ichigo solo lo miraba y deshizo su bankai y regreso a su forma habitual y guardo a zangetsus para confusión de Ruval.

-¿Qué pretendes?-pregunto Ruval aun confundido pero Ichigo solamente le extendió la mano.

-eres fuerte-respondió Ichigo-¿no quieres unirte a mí?-eso dejo sorprendido a Ruval

-¿cuál es el truco?-pregunto Ruval.

-ninguno eres fuerte quiero que te unas a mí, pero solo si tú estás de acuerdo-respondió Ichigo

-para que me quieres-volvió a preguntar Ruval.

-haces muchas preguntas-dijo Ichigo

-y tú no respondes ninguna-dijo Ruval

-hah, mira estamos en una guerra contra Quincys y hollow y alguien como tú me ayudaría mucho-respondió Ichigo. Pero rápidamente Rukia, Renji e los demás tenientes llegaron a la escena para molestia de Ruval

-Kurosaki que estas asiendo reclutando a una alma del infierno, el seiritei no es lugar para alguien como el-hablo apresuradamente Renji siendo apoyado por los demás tenientes

-bien entonces que dices-volvió a preguntar Ichigo ignorando lo dicho por Renji

-ni hablar nunca ayudaría a un shinigami y mucho menos le serviría-dijo Ruval violentamente

-no creo que eso sea un problema yo no soy un shinigami solo los estoy ayudando además de que tengo inmunidad por lo cual no pueden ordenarme o hacerme algo, lo mismo con la gente que recluto-explico Ichigo llamando la atención de Ruval-además de que cuando la guerra termine podremos ser libres y los shinigamis no nos molestaran más, nos dieron su palabra-

-tch, y crees que los shinigamis van cumplir con eso, solo son escoria que nos mataran cuando decidamos no obedecerles más-dijo Ruval molestando grandemente a los teniente que iban a protestar pero fueron interrumpidos por Ichigo

-de ser ese el caso, yo mismo me encargare de destruir el seiritei-dijo sombríamente Ichigo dándole escalofríos a todos y sorprendiéndolos

Rápidamente Ichigo fue rodeado por los tenientes que tenían sus zanpakuto apuntando a su cuello, pero él ni siquiera se molestó en moverse.

-Kurosaki sabes que eso cuenta como una gran amenaza directa al seiritei así que si no quieres problemas retira eso-dijo Kiba

-al contrario si ustedes no quieren tener problemas será mejor que guarden sus zanpakuto si no quieren que las rompa en pedazos-amenazó Ichigo

Ruval que seguía en el suelo estaba impresionado, Ichigo estaba amenazando abiertamente a 13 tenientes como si fue cosa de todos los días, además de que no parecía ni estar preocupado de que pudieran decapitarlo en ese momento, mientras se podía ver a los tenientes claramente nerviosos, que no tuvieron más opción que guardar sus zanpakuto y apartarse de Ichigo que nuevamente miro a Ruval.

-mi pregunta sigue siendo la misma, ¿te unirás a mí?-volvió a preguntar Ichigo, Ruval quedo pensativo por un momento

-dices que podre ser libre cuando termine esa guerra?-pregunto Ruval a lo cual Ichigo asintió-y ningún shinigami podrá darme ordenes?-

-solo seguirás las mías de nadie más-respondió Ichigo

Ruval se quedó callado unos minutos pensando cuál sería su respuesta, por un lado odiaba a los shinigamis, pero por otro podría ser libre si decidía ayudarlos e Ichigo parecía confiable no avía mentira en ninguna de sus palabras.

-está bien me uniré a ti, pero más vale que cumplan su palabra-dijo Ruval desviando un poco la mirada.

-bien entonces vamos-dijo Ichigo tomando a Ruval y pasando su brazo por encima de su hombro-pero primero iremos por dos personas más-tras decir eso Ichigo comenzó a volar en dirección a Karakura dejando nuevamente atrás a los tenientes

En el camino Ruval solo podía pensar si avía hecho lo correcto en unirse a Ichigo mientras era arrastrado a quien sabes dónde. Después de unos minutos Ichigo llego a la casa de Orihime y sin soltar a Ruval toco la puerta siendo abierta por Orihime.

-ku…Kurosaki-kun-pregunto Orihime mirando directamente a Ichigo

-hola Orihime vengo por mis hermanas-fue la simple respuesta de Ichigo

-a..eto cla…claro están en la cocina ya las llamo-Orihime se dirigió a la cocina para traer a Yuzu y Karin que corrieron a la puerta para ir con Ichigo

-ichi-nii-dijo Yuzu corriendo a abrazar a Ichigo-donde estabas, porque nos dejaste estaba preocupada-pregunto sollozando

-lo siento tenia algunas cosas que resolver, pero ahora no las dejare lo prometo-dijo Ichigo mientras le despeinaba el cabello con su mano libre

-ichi-nii quien es el-pregunto karin mirando a Ruval que estaba expectante

-el…pues, digamos que es un amigo, pero ahora eso no importa, ahora nos vamos-dijo Ichigo

-nos vamos? Pero a dónde?-pregunto Yuzu

-al seiritei hay estarán más seguras, pero vasta de preguntas nos vamos-dijo Ichigo mientras Yuzu y Karin asentían

Los 3, bueno 4 contando a Ruval, salieron de la casa de Orihime y una vez fuera Ichigo abrió un senkaimon para ir al seiritei.

-eto….ya se van?-pregunto Orihime desde la puerta de su casa

-sí, muchas gracias por cuidar de mis hermanas mientras no estaba-dijo Ichigo para darse la vuelta y caminar al senkaimon pero antes de irse le dio una última mirada a Orihime que tenía un semblante triste

-hah, sabes estar aquí no es seguro, porque no vienes con nosotros estarás más segura-dijo Ichigo mirando por encima del hombro a Orihime

-eh, no yo no quiero ser una molestia, mejor me quedo-dijo Orihime pero fue interrumpida por Ichigo

-no digas eso, asique ven rápido no te dejare-hablo Ichigo

Orihime no siguió discutiendo y fue junto a Yuzu y Karin que estaban delante de Ichigo esperando por ambos

 **Seiritei, entrada del senkaimon**

Ichigo junto con Ruval (que fue curado por Orihime antes de llegar), Yuzu, Karin y Orihime llegaron al seiritei recibiendo la mirada de los shinigamis mientras caminaban, Ichigo iba el frente mientras dirigía al grupo pero su camino fue interrumpido por uno de los shinigamis que caminaban por las calles del seiritei.

-Kurosaki Ichigo el comandante general solicita tu presencia en su oficina, asique por favor ven con migo-le informo el shinigami

Ichigo suspiro cansado mientras miraba a Ruval, Yuzu, karin y a Orihime

-lo siento pero tendrán que ir a mi base sin mi Orihime tú conoces este lugar más que los demás así que dirígete a la parte norte del seiritei por ahí esta mi base quédense hay hasta que llegue-les indico Ichigo para seguir al shinigami dejando solos a los mencionados

Ichigo caminaba detrás del shinigami que de vez en cuando le daba alguna que otra mirada mientras se dirigían a la oficina de Yamamoto.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la oficina de Yamamoto el shinigami que escoltaba a Ichigo toco la puerta hasta escuchar un "pase", seguidamente solo Ichigo entro.

-anciano para que me llamaste-pregunto Ichigo aunque este ya se imagina para que era

-Kurosaki Ichigo me acaba de llegar un informe que acabas de reclutar el alma de uno de los peores criminales que el seiritei tuvo que enfrentar me podrías explicar porque no acabaste con él desde un principio-exigió Yamamoto

-oye no sé qué tiene de malo, encontré otro aliado que nos puede ayudar en la guerra además de que es muy fuerte y mientras más gente peleando de nuestro lado más probabilidades tenemos de ganar-explico Ichigo

-eso no es lo que pregunte me refiero a porque a una alma del infierno, una cosa es reclutar a dos espadas pero a un alma del infierno es otra-dijo molesto Yamamoto a lo que Ichigo solo levanto los hombros.

-oye cálmate deberías relajarte creo saber lo que estoy haciendo, además como esperas ganar una guerra si no tienes soldados que den la talla, Aizen e Yhwach no dudarían en reclutar a quien fuera para ganar poder y eso es lo que te deferencia de ellos-dijo Ichigo lo cual dejo pensativo a Yamamoto-relájate que todo lo tengo bajo control, solo siéntate y mira como gano esta guerra-fue lo último que dijo Ichigo antes de salir de la oficina de Yamamoto

Ichigo caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos con las manos detrás de su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados pensando que sería lo siguiente que aria, obviamente necesitaría más gente en su escuadrón y ningún shinigami en el seiritei estaba a la altura como para estar en su equipo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una fuerte explosión se escuchó por el seiritei lo que alarmo a Ichigo ya que conocía los dueños de esos reiatsu

-"o maldición, me había olvidado de ellos"-pensó Ichigo antes de desaparecer en un borrón negro

 **Seiritei, base de Ichigo**

Ichigo apareció en la entrada de su base, para entrar solo para encontrarse con Grimmjow y a Ruval a punto de pelear, a Ulquiorra mirándolos tranquilamente sin ninguna expresión, a Orihime algo asustada al ver a las dos ex espadas y a Yuzu y Karin que no entendían lo que pasaba.

-Grimmjow te dije que no causaras problemas-hablo Ichigo seriamente

-yo no fui este maldito llego y empezó a atacarnos-grito Grimmjow señalando a Ruval

-cállate maldito o te matare-hablo Ruval apuntándolo con su espada

-Ruval entiendo que no te lleves bien con la gente, pero estamos en el seiritei y yo soy responsable de lo que ustedes hagan así que por favor no me causes problemas-dijo Ichigo en un suspiro cansado

-tch, está bien te salvaste gatito pero para la próxima no te salvaras-dijo Ruval guardando su espada

-hhh eso es lo que crees-dijo Grimmjow con molesto

Orihime quien estaba nerviosa por la presencia de los dos ex espadas fue rápidamente hacia Ichigo

-Kurosaki-kun porque están dos espadas aquí-pregunto recibiendo la mirada de los dos ex espadas lo cual la puso nerviosa

-no te preocupes ellos están de mi lado, me ayudaran en la guerra contra Aizen e Yhwach-le respondió Ichigo sorprendiéndola un poco

-oye Kurosaki no nos has dicho quién es este-hablo Grimmjow señalando nuevamente a Ruval-y que hacen esas dos mocosas aquí, no me digas que también las reclutaste-esta vez señalo a Yuzu y Karin

-él es Ruval un nuevo integrante y ellas son mis hermanas, más les vale no hacerles nada o lo pagaran, eso va para todos-dijo Ichigo elevando su presión espiritual poniendo nerviosos a todos que guardaron silencio

Ulquiorra que no había dicho ni una palabra hasta el momento decidió romper el silencio

-y bien Ichigo que tienes planeado hacer-pregunto de manera neutral como siempre

-pues por el momento seguir reclutando a más gente aun somos muy pocos además del hecho de que todavía no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerles frente a todo el ejercito de Aizen ni mucho menos al de Yhwach-respondió pensativo-por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es entrenar-dijo dándose la vuelta y una garganta se abrir frente de el-espérenme aquí iré por alguien que puede sernos de ayuda-

 **Hueco mundo**

Ichigo salía de la garganta para encontrarse en el casi infinito desierto del hueco mundo miro a su alrededor se concentró por unos minutos buscando una energía en especifico

-te encontré-dijo Ichigo calmadamente para salir disparado en una dirección

Ichigo volaba a una gran velocidad rompiendo la barrera del sonido mientras permanecía concentrado en la energía espiritual que estaba a unos kilómetros muy por delante de él.

En otro lugar del hueco mundo una pequeña niña peliverde estaba llorando, la razón sus amigos fueron devorados por un hueco de apariencia reptil, con una gran cola y su máscara era como el cráneo de un cocodrilo

-por…..porque-dijo la pequeña niña entre lagrimas

-porque tenía hambre y tus amigos parecían deliciosos y tú serás el postre-dijo el hollow acercándose a la niña con no muy buenas intenciones

La pequeña niña retrocedía asustada mientras el hollow solo estaba a unos pocos centímetros de devorarla, pero su máscara fue partida a la mitad por una espada que llego desde su espalda

-estas bien…Nel-se escuchó una voz detrás de su espalda y con miedo volteo encontrándose con un peli naranja de ojos dorados, era Ichigo pero no lo reconoció

-qui….quien eres-pregunto Nel con miedo al sentir la presión de Ichigo

-siento haber asustado, soy yo Ichigo-respondió mientras se agachaba para poner su mano en su cabeza

-i-itsi-dijo Nel un poco sorprendida y recibiendo un sí de Ichigo

-lo siento Nel no pude llegar a tiempo para salvar a tus amigos-dijo Ichigo a lo que Nel salto a su pecho a llorar

Luego de unos minutos Nel se calmó y miro a Ichigo quien permanecía agachado hubo un silencio entre los dos hasta que Ichigo decidió hablar.

-Nel lamento pedirte esto en este momento, pero necesito que me ayudes, hay una guerra entre shinigamis, arrancars y Quincys y no puedo ganar solo quiero que me ayudes-dijo Ichigo mirándola

-pe…pero no creo que yo sea de mucha ayuda en esta forma, ni siquiera pude con ese atsucha-dijo entre sollozos

-de eso no hay problema-dijo Ichigo empezando a darle algo de su energía a Nel la cual empezó a brillar y crecer atas tener la altura de Ichigo, una vez que su cuerpo dejo de brillar se podía ver a Nel en su apariencia adulta me parecía confundida

-que hiciste-pregunto Nel mirando sus manos

-tu reiatsu estaba descontrolado en tu interior por lo cual no circulaba bien por eso es que tu cuerpo se encogió, pero con mi reiatsu restaure la circulación y tu reiatsu se restauró devolviéndote a tu forma normal-le explico Ichigo a Nel que seguía mirando sus manos

-ya….veo-dijo Nel un poco impresionada

-y bien me ayudaras-pregunto Ichigo a lo que Nel asintió-bien entonces vamos-dijo Ichigo abriendo una garganta seguidamente entro seguido por Nel.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Ya avía pasado una semana en el seiritei, por lo tanto una semana desde que Ichigo formo su propio escuadrón, y una semana desde que trajo a sus hermanas con él al seiritei, Ichigo en su último viaje al hueco mundotrajo a Nel para que formara parte de su escuadrón cosa que esta acepto, después de eso Ichigo les dio una única misión tanto a Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Ruval y Nel, entrenar, en el caso de Grimmjow y Nel les impuso alcanzar una segunda liberación, a Ulquiorra le ordeno fortalecer su primera y segunda liberación y a Ruval le dijo que tenía que controlar su bankai al 100%

Pero él tampoco se salvaba, Ichigo también estuvo entrenando arduamente para controlar su nuevo bankai así como también entreno en el manejo de sus dos Zanpakuto, aunque tuvo ciertos problemas al principio este logro dominar el manejo de ambas.

Pero en esa semana los ejércitos de Yhwach empezaron a moverse, este ataco el seiritei pero ya que solo eran soldados los shinigamis pudieron encargarse aunque hubo algunas bajas y grandes destrozos no eran nada comparado con el último ataque. Pero Yhwach no era el único que estaba haciendo sus jugadas, Aizen también planeaba algo.

Actualmente en el seiritei estaba anocheciendo en la sima del Sokyoku se encontraba un hombre que parecía estar admirando el paisaje, era un pelinegro de piel blanca y ojos azul celeste muy claros vestía una túnica blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo menos sus manos y tenía una espada en su cintura

-(con que esta es la sociedad de almas)-pensó este misterioso hombre-(bueno es hora de cumplir mi parte del trato)-pensó mientras miraba un lugar en específico del seiritei y recordaba cierta conversación con cierto hombre

 **Flash Back**

En el hueco mundo más específicamente en las noches Aizen es encontraba sentado serenamente en su trono y en su cara se podía ver una ligera sonrisa

-Aizen-dijo una voz entrando a la habitación-para que me llamaste-

-oh, cuanto tiempo sin vernos mi querido amigo-dijo Aizen con una sonrisa-como has estado-

-dejemos los modales para otra ocasión para que me llamaste-pregunto

-bueno si así lo quieres, dime no quisieras ir al seiritei y cumplir tu objetivo-pregunto Aizen llamando la atención del hombre que levanto una ceja-pues yo puedo llevarte siempre y cuando hagas algo por mí-

-y que sería ese algo-pregunto dudoso

Aizen simplemente se levantó de su trono y fue hasta el hombre que permanecía estático, cuando estuvo frente a él le dio un pedazo de papel, era una foto

-él es Ichigo Kurosaki, quiero que acabes con el-fue lo dicho por Aizen

-eso es todo, si es así aceptare con justo-respondió el hombre mirando la foto de Ichigo

-perfecto entonces-dijo Aizen abriendo un senkaimon y asiéndose a un lado para que el hombre pasara-sin embargo déjame decirte que tengas cuidado ese chico puede ser muy peligroso, incluso para alguien como tú-le dijo al hombre que ignoro lo dicho por el si simplemente entro al senkaimon

-(jem, igual que siempre)-pensó Aizen con una sonrisa-(me pregunto cómo lidiaras con eso Ichigo Kurosaki)-

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-(creo que es hora de comenzar)-pensó este hombre mientras una línea de sangre escurría de su ojo izquierdo

En otro lugar Ichigo caminaba por los pasillos del seiritei con sus manos detrás de la cabeza se dirigía al Sokyoku ya que supuestamente Yamamoto había llamado a una reunión de emergencia donde él tenía que estar presente.

Al llegar noto que no era el primero ya que los demás capitanes junto con sus tenientes ya estaban presentes, al parecer era el único que faltaba

-llegas tarde Kurosaki-le dijo Renji

-cállate, además creo que falta alguien además de mi-hablo Ichigo con molestia-donde está el viejo Yamamoto-pregunto notando su ausencia

-supongo que se le debió hacer tarde o tubo algún percance-dijo ukitake

-sin embargo tengo un mal presentimiento-hablo Isshin con su mano en la barbilla

-lamento decirles que Yamamoto Genryuusai no podrá venir-se escuchó una voz alarmando a los shinigamis

Al voltear vieron a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azul celeste

-quien eres responde-dijo Soi-fong apuntándolo con su Zanpakuto

-mi nombre es Muramasa-respondió este-y actualmente Yamamoto Genryuusai esta sellado-la revelación de Muramasa dejo a todos sorprendidos

-eso….es…..imposible-dijo Rukia sorprendida

-créanlo o no es la verdad-dijo Muramasa

-BANKAI-grito el capitán Komamura mostrando su bankai en una explosión de reiatsu liberando al poderoso dios de las tormentas

Komamura intento atacar a Muramasa pero para sorpresa de todos el poderoso bankai de Komamura lo ataco a él sorprendiéndolo de sobre manera

-su bankai…..se reusó a obedecerlo-dijo sorprendido Kyoraku

El gigantesco samurái brillo y empezó a encogerse al tamaño de Komamura que tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

-tu eres…..Tenken-dijo Komamura

Frente a él está un hombre de piel morena con ojos naranja fuego y su boca parecía exhalar fuego, en su mano derecha sostenía una espada simple y en la izquierda una cinta con dos anillos en ambos extremos

Tenken no dijo nada y simplemente lanzo un golpe con su mano izquierda a Komamura que esquivo a tiempo pero lo que no vio es que este lanzo una estocada con su espada que impacto con su pecho hiriéndolo

Los capitanes y tenientes sin esperar ni un segundo desenvainaron sus Zanpakuto, por su parte Ichigo permanecía estático con sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras observaba como se desenvolvía todo

-ruge Sabimaru-

-baila Sode no Shirayuki-

-Destruye Gegetsuburi-

-Dispérsate Sembonsakura-

-Soten ni zase Hyorinmaru-

-crece Hozukimaru-

-florece Ruriiro Kajaki-

-pica Suzumebachi-

-gruñe Haineko-

-estalla Tobiume-

-sega Kazeshini-

Dijeron los shinigamis intentando liberar su shinkai pero para su sorpresa de todos ninguno respondió

-esto no…-Rukia tenía los ojos abiertos a mas no poder

-no siento a Toviume-dijo Momo con preocupación

-Suzumebachi?-incluso Soi-fong estaba impactada

-ya son libres, las Zanpakuto ya no estarán bajo su dominio-dijo Muramasa

Tras decir eso las Zanpakuto empezaron a materializarse al lado de sus respectivo Shinigami para después caminar hacia Muramasa, incluso algunas llegaron de otras partes del seiritei.

Y para sorpresa de Ichigo incluso Zangetsu y Zangetsu holló se materializaron detrás de él pero a diferencia de las demás estos permanecían sin moverse ni un centímetro solo se miraron unos a otros con curiosidad

-quien eres y que tienes planeado hacer-pregunto Byakuya poniéndose al frente

-ya lo dije soy Muramasa y mi objetivo es liberar a todas las Zanpakuto-respondió para después tomar el mango de su espada desenfundándola y enterrándola en el piso para que después esta liberara un considerable cantidad de reiatsu que cuarteo el piso levantándolo.

En su lugar las zanpakutos que se encontraban detrás de Muramasa reían con superioridad, pero Muramasa tenía la mirada puesta en Ichigo que se desvió a ambos Zangetsus detrás de él

-que pasa porque no vienen ya los he liberado no hay necesidad de seguir con ese Shinigami-les hablo Muramasa mientras les extendía la mano-vamos únanse a mí-

Los shinigamis por primera vez notaron la presencia de ambos Zangetsus que permanecían inexpresivos, cabe de decir que al ver al Zangetsu holló sintieron mucha curiosidad al ver a una Zanpakuto con mascara de holló

-ah esas son basuras yo no estaba preso en primer lugar y segundo yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana sin necesidad de pedirle permiso a este imbécil-bufo Zangetsu holló ganándose un codazo en el estómago por parte de Ichigo

-a quien llamas imbécil maldito come almas-dijo Ichigo sin quitar su codo del estómago de Zangetsu holló

-pues no veo a ningún otro imbécil por aquí además de ti-respondió Zangetsu holló tomando el brazo de Ichigo presionándolo pero sin previo aviso recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Zangetsu-hollé porque fue eso-

-deberías comportarte-fue la inexpresiva respuesta de Zangetsu

-yo me comporto como se me da la gana si no te gusta pues no es mi problema-dijo Zangetsu holló cruzándose de brazos y ganándose el enojo de Zangetsu

En los alrededores tanto shinigamis como Zanpakuto tenían una ligera gota detrás de su frente por la aptitud tanto de Ichigo como de sus Zanpakuto que seguían discutiendo por cusas sin sentido

-jem-musito Muramasa y al instante tanto Ichigo como ambos Zangetsus voltearon en su dirección-tú dices no estar preso y que puedes hacer lo que quieres pero como yo lo veo estas obligado a seguir las órdenes de este Shinigami-

-tengo nombre sabes y sé que lo sabes porque apuesto de que Aizen te lo dijo-hablo Ichigo mientras Muramasa abría los ojos en forma de sorpresa al igual que el resto de los shinigamis

-como sabes eso-pregunto Muramasa en forma neutral

-no lo sabía me lo acabas de decir-dijo Ichigo con cierto todo de gracia

-oh ya veo, pareces ser más inteligente de lo que pensaba-dijo Muramasa

-y tu más tonto de lo que yo esperaba-hablo Zangetsu con su ojos penetrantes sobre Muramasa que le sostenía la mirada

-jem, por lo que veo no están dispuestos a colaborar con migo-dijo Muramasa listo para irse pero Renji apareció a un lado de él y con su Zanpakuto en su mano intento cortarle pero Hyorinmaru apareció frente de este impidiéndole su avance

Sin esperar los demás shinigamis también atacaron pero sin su shinkai no podían hacer mucho por lo cual las Zanpakuto barrieron el piso con ellos, menos Ichigo que no participo en la pelea

Minutos después Muramasa se había ido junto con las Zanpakuto e Ichigo caminaba tranquilamente a su base seguido de ambos Zangetsus

Al llegar se encontró con Grimmjow y Ruval que intentaban matarse por enésima vez este día y Nel que intento detenerlos por enésima vez este día pero al fin después de varios minutos intentando inútilmente se rindió y espero a ver quién ganaba

-por última vez no me importa si los dos se matan o no pero al menos no se maten aquí-dijo Ichigo cansado

-no te metas en esto Kurosaki-hablo Grimmjow con su espada en la mano

-esto se termina ahora-dijo Ruval con su Zanpakuto en mano

-RUGE PANTE….-

-BANK….-

Intentaron decir Grimmjow y Ruval pero Ichigo los tomo de la cara y los estampo contra la pared

-DIJE QUE AQUÍ NO-grito Ichigo enfadado y haciendo más presión en las caras de Grimmjow y Ruval

Luego de unos minutos Ichigo los soltó y respiro hondo para calmarse y para pensar mejor

-oye que te pasa eso dolió-se quejó Ruval frotándose la cara

-donde esta Ulquiorra-pregunto Ichigo ignorando lo dicho por Ruval

-aún está entrenando, sabes que le gusta estar solo-respondió Nel

-y Yuzu y Karin-

-salieron con Orihime a pasear por el rukongai-

Ichigo permaneció en silencio por unos momentos mientras pensaba, pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llego una mariposa del infierno notificando que debía estar presente en la sala de reuniones

-bien, White (White es blanco en ingles pero creo que todos saben eso y si no lo saben pues en que escuela estudian)-hablo Ichigo mirando a Zangetsu holló que miraba a su alrededor

-me hablas a mí-pregunto este señalándose

-claro desde ahora te llamare White, llamarlos Zangetsu a ambos me confunde-respondió Ichigo-escucha quiero que vallas por Ulquiorra y dile que me espera aquí lo mismo para ustedes espérenme aquí y "no quiero peleas"-hablo Ichigo mirando tanto a Zangetsu holló ahora White como a Nel, Grimmjow y Ruval y asiendo énfasis en "no quiero peleas"

En la sala de reuniones Ichigo caminaba a paso lento por los pasillos parecía como si no le importara llegar tarde detrás de él caminaba Zangetsu ambos hablaban acerca de la situación actual, al llegar a la entrada se podía ver que el recién nombrado White los estaba esperando en la puerta

-porque la demora-pregunto algo molesto White-llevo esperándolos desde hace horas-

-oh y desde cuando eres tan puntual-pregunto Zangetsu

-tsk cállate-

-ya vasta terminemos rápido con esto-interrumpió Ichigo entrado a la sala notando que ya todos habían comenzado la reunión sin él, este solamente avanzo hasta ponerse en frente de todos que permanecían mirándolo, Ichigo solamente suspiro-lamento la demora-fue su simple disculpa

-Kurosaki la reunión empezó hace 10 minutos-le regaño Rukia

-y bien para que me llamaron-pregunto Ichigo ignorando completamente a Rukia

-Kurosaki Ichigo te llamamos porque tenemos una misión para tu…equipo-dijo Ukitake-queremos que averigüen donde está el capitán Yamamoto y si es verdad rompan el sello que lo tiene atrapado-

-eso suena bien-dijo Ichigo cerrando los ojos

-entonces aceptas-hablo Kyoraku

-pero…-

-pero?-pregunto Ukitake

-pero recuerden que parte de nuestro trato era que ninguno de ustedes puede darme ordenes por lo cual puedo rechazar su…digamos petición si quiero hacerlo-dijo Ichigo abriendo los ojos-no piensen que es porque no quiero hacerlo….solo es que no quiero hacerme responsable-

-responsable?...que quieres decir con eso-pregunto Soi-fong

-simple sus Zanpakuto este con ese tal Muramasa verdad-dijo Ichigo a lo que todos asintieron-y por lo que pude ver tratan de protegerlos no conozco la razón-

-y eso que tiene que ver-pregunto Byakuya

-que si alguno de los integrantes de mi equipo rompe "accidentalmente" alguna Zanpakuto adivinen quien tendrá que hacerse responsable-dijo Ichigo-y apuesto que al viejo Yamamoto no le agradara nada que un grupo de ex espadas ande por ahí rompiendo zanpakutos-

Lo dicho por Ichigo era cierto, bien o mal de seguro que a los ex espadas no les importa la vida de sus Zanpakuto además de que a Yamamoto de por si no le gusta que arrancares estén en el seiritei

-pero no piensen que no are nada así que tengo algo planeado-hablo Ichigo llamando la atención de los presentes

-y que sería eso-pregunto Komamura

-pues actualmente ustedes son inútiles sin sus Zanpakuto por lo cual yo y mi grupo nos encargaremos de rastrear a Muramasa y al viejo Yamamoto mientras que alguno de ustedes irán con nosotros para que se encarguen de las Zanpakuto-dijo Ichigo dejando pensativos a los capitanes

-de hecho no es una mala idea-dijo Shinji

-jjijijijiji-reía White en voz baja pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la mayoría escuchara

-qué te parece tan gracioso-pregunto Byakuya con cierta molestia

-no nada solo que los shinigamis siempre están alardeando de lo poderosos y fuertes que son y cuando los desarman se convierte en unas niñitas lloronas-dijo White con cierta gracia

-como de atreves maldi…-intento decir Renji pero fue callado cuando White apareció detrás de él mediante un sonido y puso un dedo en su cabeza

-deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices porque alguien podría matarte por esa boca que tienes-dijo fríamente White causando un escalofríos a todos en la habitación-así de fácil podría matarte ahora con un simple cero y…bam…...te quedas sin cabeza-

-ya vasta White-dijo seriamente Ichigo dándose la vuelta-nos vamos

-aaahh tan blando como siempre Ichigo-dijo cansadamente White para caminar hasta Ichigo pero antes le dio una mirada a los shinigamis por encima de su hombro-tal vez Ichigo los deje vivir pero….-White levanto su máscara mostrando su rostro impresionando a todos

-(es…Ichigo)-fue el pensamiento de todos

-pero eso no quiere decir que yo no pueda matarlos-dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su cara antes de desaparecer en un sonido

 **FIN**

 **HOOOOLLLLLLAAAAAAAA si lo se lo se llevó años sin actualizar no hace falta que me lo digan YA LO SEE DEJEN DE JUSGARME…..Bueno bueno ya pongámonos serios, después de años sin actualizar aquí está el cap 10 se Senshi no Tamashi (alma de guerrero)**

 **A partir de aquí es que comienza lo bueno, como lo ven ya los enemigos empezaron a aparecer, pero que Muramasa apareciera no quiere decir que todos los enemigos iran tal cual en la serie o en manga, no, poco a poco iré poniendo más enemigos sean de otros animes o inventados por mí.**

 **Ahora tenemos un problema, no sé cómo empezar el harem, me refiero a que las candidatas ya están postuladas, por cierto para el próximo cap las 5 nominadas serán postuladas asique voten voten y VOTEEEENN por su favorita en los review. Bueno bueno volviendo al problema, pongamos como ejemplo a Nel que está entre las 5 primeras, como hago para que Ichigo se enamore de ella ya que su nueva personalidad tiene sus PROS y sus CONTRAS, y el amor es uno de sus CONTRAS, si alguien tiene algún consejo déjelo en los comentarios, se les da las gracias de antemano**

 **Ahora hagamos un pequeño juego, como habrán notado el equipo de Ichigo aún no tiene un nombre y a mí no se me acurre ninguno, y si ustedes tienen alguna sugerencia déjenlo en los comentarios y el mejor nombre se le dará al grupo de Ichigo y no solo eso el ganador del juego tendrá su propio personaje y papel en este fic (se les informa que en caso de que nadie de un nombre o ningún nombre sea el apropiado el juego será cancelado, este juego solo es válido hasta el cap 11, están advertidos) ES HORA DE JUGAR**

 **BUENOOOOOOOO eso fue todo por el momento espero que dejen sus sugerencias y que TODOS participen en el juego. Sin más que decir bye bye**


End file.
